Gloria a Asgard
by howlingforderek
Summary: Pre-Thor con algunos momentos "en la actualidad" AKA previos al Ragnarök. Sinopsis: "Cuando las nornas tejieron los tapices del Yggdrasil, convirtieron a Sigyn en la capaz aunque temeraria aprendiz de la reina Frigga e hilaron su destino con el de Loki. Desde que se conocieron, pasando por una guerra y desengaños amorosos, cuenta la historia de cómo ambos se comprometieron."
1. Prólogo

_**A/N: ¡Fiu! Escribir todo eso me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba… **_

_**Hace mucho que no actualizo ninguna de mis historias, y mucho menos cuelgo otra nueva, así que mis disculpas si este prólogo, pese a su longitud, os suena algo enrevesado; he intentado compilar toda la información lo mejor que pude sin alargarme demasiado. **_

_**Tengo pensado explicar la historia de Loki y Sigyn **__**por medio de flashbacks a partir de ahora**__**, con **__**futuros aunque escasos pasajes**__** en la actualidad que servirían de transición a "Thor 3: Ragnarök", y también menciones a la serie de "Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D." **_

_**Todavía estoy trabajando un poco en lo que sería la estructura. Sin embargo, lo que sí tengo claro, es que según la recepción de este primer prólogo y probablemente también el próximo capítulo, continuaré o desecharé esta historia. Así que agradecería mucho que me hicierais saber si os agradó, preferiblemente en forma de **__**comentarios**__**, y con gusto saciaré vuestro apetito estas navidades. **_

_**En caso de que la historia guste, por favor ruego paciencia, y es que puede que ocasionalmente me demore en publicar un nuevo capítulo por motivos personales, escolares o de escritura (tengo la versión inglesa de este documento, y también me gustaría publicarla). **_

_**Sin nada más que añadir, disfrutad de lo que os tengo preparado y espero leeros en la sección de reviews tanto ahora como en mi próxima actualización, que será dentro de muy poco. ¡Saludos!**_

* * *

_**Prólogo: Sigyn**_

Hace más de un milenio, Sigyn fue arrastrada a través de un portal a una tierra extraña del Yggdrasil. Aterrizó en un reino helado, frecuentemente cubierto en nieve, con vastos fiordos e impresionantes auroras en el firmamento. En ese territorio conocido como Götaland, sus habitantes la nombraron condesa y la veneraron como a una diosa; a cambio, durante muchísimos años, Sigyn fue su comandante, organizó incursiones vikingas a través de los mares, y se convirtió en la fuente de sus mitos y leyendas.

Incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta, se adaptó a cada siglo de la cronología midgardiana. Al principio, esperaba que Heimdall la encontrara y abriera el Bifrost para su regreso. No obstante, eventualmente decidió deshacerse de su magia y preservarla en un libro de cuero llamado _Völuspá_, un libro que tendría que mantener en secreto y fuera del alcance de Loki por su propia seguridad. Sobre el contenido oscuro del _Volüspá_ echó un cerrojo mágico, y sólo aquél que tuviera poderes similares sería capaz de abrirlo para inspeccionarlo.

_Völuspá_ fue enteramente predicho por el oráculo local y narraba la historia de los Æsir, incluido el catastrófico Ragnarök que un día Loki desencadenaría. Fue por este motivo que Sigyn juró quedarse eternamente en Midgard e impedir que semejante destino se ciñera sobre las tierras asgardianas.

La transparencia de Sigyn ante los ojos de Heimdall todavía le resultaba un misterio; de algún modo, Sigyn consiguió alcanzar el siglo XXI sin señal del Guardián y del Dios del Caos, con quien se había unido en matrimonio a una edad muy temprana. Asumió que la familia real y sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella… luego sucedieron Nuevo México y Nueva York, y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Sigyn trabajó para S.H.I.E.L.D. mucho antes de que el martillo de Thor apareciera en Puente Antiguo; de hecho, se asentó en la organización y ayudó a la Agente Carter en numerosas misiones a lo largo del siglo XX. S.H.I.E.L.D. la clasificó como un 0-8-4, _objeto de origen desconocido_, y la sometió a un largo interrogatorio sobre su civilización al que ella no quiso contestar. Jamás reveló su verdadera identidad a los trajeados de S.H.I.E.L.D., que finalmente se resignaron y decidieron dejarlo pasar a cambio de su colaboración en asuntos alienígenas.

Cuando Clint Barton fue reclutado, ella se convirtió en su mentor. No sólo había sido guerrera en Midgard, sino que también había sido entrenada para ser una maga y una arquera intachable en su vida en Asgard. Nadie en aquel reino podía igualarla en batalla, y como Barton se había convertido en su predilecto, Sigyn decidió convertirlo en el vigilante, el magnífico asesino y el espléndido tirador que era hoy Ojo de Halcón.

Ocurrió entonces, cuando el Halcón y ella se encontraban acuclillados y empapados bajo la tormentosa lluvia, que la Era Moderna tuvo registro del viejo y alegre Thor. Mientras el Agente Barton apuntaba al dios asgardiano con su arco y flecha, Sigyn no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo, ¡mucho menos podía retirar los catalejos de su campo visual! Sabía que el Agente Coulson había contactado a un erudito de la Universidad de Sevilla para informarle sobre el martillo de Thor y sus inscripciones. Pues bien, el pobre Agente Coulson era también un iluso. Si supiera que tenía una asgardiana en carne y hueso trabajando para él, no tendría que haber ido tan lejos para obtener respuestas. Pero aquello era parte de su tapadera. Sigyn no podía permitirse revelar su verdadera naturaleza, no en una época donde los dioses ponían en riesgo la amada Tierra.

−_Barton, informa_ –la voz distorsionada de su superior habló por el walkie-talkie.

−¿Quiere que le pare los pies, señor? ¿O va a enviar más hombres para que él les sacuda? –el Halcón respondió, observando entretanto al valeroso Thor derrotar nocivamente a varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

−_Ya te lo diré_ –respondió Coulson al otro lado de la frecuencia. Cuando el último fue derribado, Thor se acercó a su martillo, _Mjölnir_, y Sigyn no pudo evitar sujetarse al hombro de Barton de la emoción.

−Decídase, Coulson, porque este tío me cae bien −el Halcón estiró su arco, listo para disparar una de sus flechas letales, pero Sigyn lo paró con cuidado mientras Coulson también ordenaba paciencia. Con la suma delicadeza de sus dedos, Sigyn sujetó la punta de la flecha y la bajó.

−Espera, quiero ver esto –ronroneó Sigyn, finalmente sorprendida de que Thor ya no fuera merecedor de _Mjölnir_. Al final, el Agente Barton no disparó ninguna flecha al dios nórdico y S.H.I.E.L.D. lo guardó bajo custodia.

A pesar de su amistad, Sigyn apenas tuvo una conversación con él. En su lugar, decidió mantenerse al margen por el futuro bienestar de Asgard. Sabía que una vez Thor fuera digno de portar su martillo de nuevo, insistiría en llevarla consigo de vuelta a Asgard, y aquél era un lujo que Sigyn no se podía permitir. Era de vital importancia permanecer entre las sombras, porque el día que Sigyn volviera, volvería como el ángel de la muerte, presagiando el horrible Ragnarök del que sus conciudadanos tanto ignoraban.

Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. reconstruyó el hasta hace poco desolado Puente Antiguo, Sigyn recibió un análisis detallado sobre cómo Thor había salido victorioso y seguramente había derrocado a Loki del trono. Descubrir que Loki había enviado al Destructor para deshacerse de su propio hermano convirtió a Sigyn en una mujer un tanto estoica; saber de su implicación en la Batalla de Nueva York, la dejó emocionalmente rota.

Aquella mañana, Sigyn se despertó con el sonido de las alarmas de incendios y sirenas de policía. Incontables tropas Chitauri estaban atacando las calles de Nueva York y en la pantalla de su ordenador parpadeaba el logo de la compañía. Sigyn se sentó en la silla de cuero de su oficina para leer sobre la Iniciativa Vengadores y, sobre todo, sobre Stuttgart en el archivo de Loki. Y ahí estaba, su cara, la misma cara con la que había fantaseado durante siglos hasta desgastarla. Loki se veía diferente… oh, ¡por las nornas! Era obvio que se había convertido en un hombre distinto también. El Loki con el que había contraído matrimonio jamás se habría apoderado de otro reino, ¡mucho menos habría tenido intención alguna de exterminio o de liderazgo sobre los mortales!

Un _pop-up_ apareció en la pantalla: se trataba de un mensaje de auxilio, un _Mayday_. Agentes de todos los rincones del mundo estaban siendo reclutados para socorrer a S.H.I.E.L.D. en Nueva York. Desde luego, los Vengadores estaban sobradamente capacitados para derrotar al líder Chitauri y a sus tropas, mas también se requería personal para evacuar la ciudad y ayudar a la policía metropolitana.

Sigyn se sintió horriblemente culpable y sucia, pero en lugar de ensamblarse con sus compañeros de S.H.I.E.L.D., optó por quedarse en casa acariciando la imagen de Loki en la pantalla… sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y guardaba silencio sepulcral.

* * *

_**Localicación: Asgard**_

_**Loki**_

Cuando Loki se convirtió en hombre casado, lloró de corazón con una Sigyn somnolienta entre sus brazos. Todavía recordaba aquel día vívidamente, y eso que había pasado más de un milenio desde entonces. Al principio, Sigyn se había comprometido con otra persona, con un militar de alto rango cuyo nombre era el de Theoric. Por supuesto, cuando Sigyn aceptó la propuesta de Theoric, Loki y Sigyn ya habían llegado muy lejos en su relación como para sacrificarlo todo por un capricho como aquél. Si Loki hubiera expresado sus intenciones de tomarla como esposa en su debido tiempo, probablemente la boda habría sido distinta, y su luna de miel, sin duda alguna, más feliz. Convencido de que no existía forma diplomática con la que salirse con la suya, Loki, maestro en el arte de la ilusión, engañó a Sigyn para que se casara con él en su lugar.

Sigyn caminó al altar esperando encontrarse con Theoric, su futuro marido, mas fue Loki el que, bajo la forma del guerrero, dejó caer paulatinamente su mandíbula ante la belleza de semejante doncella. Algo en la manera de vestir de Sigyn parecía siempre provocar una reacción peyorativa entre las señoritas de la corte. Sin duda, Sigyn tenía buen gusto, pero también buen ojo por las curiosidades y por los accesorios provocativos o políticamente incorrectos, como los objetos provenientes de tierra enemiga. Tenía el estilo, como los midgardianos decimos, de una _femme fatale_, una mujer que los hombres ansían pero en teoría no deberían engatusar.

Su sedoso vestido blanco era tan suave y vaporoso como las nubes en verano, y su escote de palabra de honor, adornado con las gemas más caras de Alfheim, brillaba en los colores del arcoíris. Como se casaron en invierno, sus hombros estaban ligeramente cubiertos por pieles blancas, seguramente de lobos de Jotunheim, tan temidos como preciados en los mercados. Las manos, sin embargo, no las tenía cubiertas en guantes sino en anillos forjados con las piedras más oscuras, negras y grises, de Svartálfaheim.

La ahora inexistente sonrisa de Sigyn indicó que lo había descubierto. Loki observó a la diosa tragar saliva y contempló sus delicados rasgos caer en la vergüenza. Estaba avergonzada, sí, pero sobre todo dolida porque su boda se hubiera convertido en un fraude… y sin embargo, aceptó a Loki como su esposo y le otorgó su tan valioso "sí, quiero."

Por primera vez, Loki cruzó la línea con su magia y fue castigado por Odín, aunque jamás mostró arrepentimiento, pues había conseguido a la chica que tanto veneraba. Pese a tal engaño, Sigyn, sorprendentemente, lo amó sin tapujos y de forma incondicional hasta el día de su desaparición.

Durante años, Loki visitó a Heimdall en el Bifrost para preguntarle sobre ella, pero la respuesta del guardián siempre fue la misma. Pasaron los siglos y Lorelei, la mujer que Loki había cortejado antes de casarse, empezó a desarrollar un odio mórbido por el amor del príncipe hacia su esposa. Cuando se descubrió que Lorelei había confabulado y planeado la desaparición de Sigyn, la cólera de Loki se sintió y resonó en todo el Yggdrassil. Lorelei fue inmediatamente encarcelada, muy a pesar de su hermana, Amora la Encantadora. Desgraciadamente, tras la Batalla de Nueva York y el ataque de Malekith a Asgard, Lorelei se las apañó para escapar. A continuación, Loki usurpó de nuevo el trono de Odín y aprovechó la ocasión para mandar a Lady Sif a Midgard, esperando que diera caza a Lorelei y la trajera para afrontar debidamente su castigo.

La guerrera y la arpía hicieron una reverencia ante él tras la gesta de Sif en la Tierra.

–Puedes retirarte ahora, buena Sif –la ilusión de Odín asintió en gratitud, y con los ojos centelleando en orgullo, Sif obedeció y marchó. Ante su ignorancia, Lorelei rió bajo el bozal encantado que restringía sus habilidades de seducción, y es que Lorelei era capaz de someter al hombre a su merced con el mero sonido de su voz y el mero roce de su tacto. Entre los dos hermanos, fue Thor quien cayó primero en sus garras, y aunque Loki jamás lo hizo bajo los efectos de su embrujo, ya que era un hombre muy audaz, también compartió la cama con Lorelei.

Si Lorelei hubiera podido hablar, seguramente se habría mofado de su plan actual, el de tomar el trono de Odín bajo su forma, claro está. Por nauseabundo que fuera vivir bajo la ilusión del Padre de Todos, el poder merecía la pena.

La ilusión de Odín, junto al bozal y las esposas de Lorelei, se desvanecieron a petición de Loki. La libertad nunca había sabido tan dulce en los labios de Lorelei. La pelirroja miró a Loki con admiración y entonces se apresuró por arrodillarse a su lado, abrazar sus piernas incluso… y es que Loki era el único hombre por el que Lorelei se degradaría.

–¡Oh, Loki! ¡Sabía que cambiarías de parecer!

El Dios del Caos puso los ojos en blanco y, sacudiendo la mano, Lorelei fue arrastrada violentamente escaleras abajo. Loki observó sin interés a Lorelei frotarse la zona dolorida tras la caída. ¡Por los Dioses! Él era Loki, rey de Asgard, y no tenía tiempo que perder en mujeres patéticas; la única mujer que le importaba había desaparecido hace tiempo y, además, se le había dado por muerta.

Con la mente abstraída, Loki acarició sus brazales de bronce mientras Lorelei trataba de recuperar la dignidad. Aquellos brazales nunca le pertenecieron realmente; Loki los encargó y los encantó para Sigyn, de modo que la hechicera pudiera moderar su magia y estar siempre en control. Ahora, no eran más que un recordatorio de su viudedad.

–Estúpida mujer, –Loki escupió, vomitó odiosos apelativos y palabras, y después prosiguió en su intento de ridiculizar a Lorelei– ¿realmente crees que hay lugar para basura como tú en este congelado e inerte corazón?

–Vamos, _Lokitty_. Solíamos pasarlo en grande, tú y yo. ¿Todavía estás molesto por la absurda mujercita a la que solías llamar esposa? – Lorelei sonrió con malicia y se acercó graciosamente a Loki, fardando de curvas de una forma demasiado extravagante para el gusto del rey.

Ante el gruñido de Loki, la sonrisa de Lorelei no hizo más que extenderse. Loki se levantó del trono y, de una manera un tanto dramática, apartó su capa verde a un lado y advirtió en odio:

–Espero que tu hermana, Amora, escoja con más cuidado sus próximas palabras, de lo contrario haré que la empalen.

Lorelei arqueó una ceja y se sorprendió al ver a su despampanante hermana al lado de Loki, su armadura verde oxidada y desgastada pero aún tan maravillosa como el primer día.

–Cuidado, Lorelei, –cantó la melódica voz de Amora– como consejera de Loki te aseguro que es mejor aliado que enemigo.

–Vosotros dos habéis forjado una alianza, ¿puedo saber por qué? –cuestionó Lorelei con las manos en las caderas.

–¡Como si fueras a unirte a _mi_ alianza! –rugió Loki– No deseo otra cosa que infligir terror y daño en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Odín fue el motivo por el que fuiste encarcelada en vez de ejecutada. Ahora ese viejo no tiene autoridad sobre este reino, y seré yo quien te castigue como realmente meritas –Loki alzó el bastón de Odín, listo para perforar el cuerpo de Lorelei, pero Amora lo paró, sujetando fuertemente el arma:

–Todavía no, Loki. Prometiste ser piadoso a cambio de tu tan merecida explicación.

Loki arrugó la nariz en disgusto, mas optó por cumplir su parte del trato.

–¿Debería agradecer que me encarceléis de nuevo? –Lorelei resolló ante la seriedad del asunto y se cubrió la boca con las manos– ¡Ya pagué por mi crimen con seis siglos de silencio en la más húmeda _mazmorrucha_ de Asgard!

Amora se acercó a su hermana y colocó una mano en su hombro desnudo:

–Cuando me preguntaste por el hechizo de ocultación jamás pensé que lo usarías para deshacerte de la princesa de Asgard. ¿Es que se te fue completamente la cabeza?

–¡Estaba enamorada! ¡_Estoy_ enamorada! ¡El amor te lleva a hacer locuras! –exclamó Lorelei.

_Oh, por favor. Ni siquiera sabes cómo deletrear esa palabra_, pensó Loki, y aguardó con impaciencia a una confesión formal. Finalmente, Amora convenció a su hermana y la hizo hablar:

–Tu estúpida esposa jamás estuvo muerta. –explicó Lorelei, dándose por vencida– Pero su amor por ti debe estar muriendo, sin duda. Envié a tu querida Sigyn a Midgard, hace más de mil años. Debe odiarte a estas alturas, teniendo en cuenta que atacaste a la raza que protege como agente. La razón por la que jamás volvió no fue porque no pudo. Cierto, es sumamente difícil viajar de un reino a otro sin el Bifrost, pero eso no significa que no haya otras maneras de moverse por el Yggdrasil. ¿Sabías que ya no conserva sus poderes? ¿Quién renunciaría a uno de los pocos recursos para volver a casa? –Lorelei rió con amargura, y en aquella ocasión, en sus ojos sólo hubo puro aborrecimiento.

Loki se tensó con cada noticia que se le brindó. Estaba especialmente preocupado sobre qué pensaría Sigyn de él… probablemente pensaría que era un _monstruo_. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que todavía no sabía de su verdadera naturaleza como jotun. Su pecho se alzó y se cargó de revulsión, revulsión por una burlona y osada Lorelei. Lo próximo que ocurrió fue que el cuerpo de la mujer yacía inerte en un charco de sangre, su estómago perforado y chorreando en rojo.

–¡Dijiste que serías benevolente! –arrodillada junto a su hermana y su mirada perdida, Amora lloró por el asesinato de Lorelei.

–Y lo he sido. No ha sufrido según merecía. –respondió Loki, con una voz ahora calmada y satisfecha. Después, procedió a limpiar el bastón de Odín con el vestido de su última víctima– Ahora, Encantadora, agradecería que te deshicieras del maloliente cuerpo de tu hermana. Asegúrate también como mi consejera de que mi reino permanece seguro en mi ausencia. Asgard necesita una reina, y la voy a traer de vuelta.

* * *

_**Localización: Zagreb, Croacia**_

Cuando Loki tomó la forma de Sif y activó el Bifrost, una tormenta eléctrica obligó al avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. aterrizar antes de estrellarse en territorio croata. Loki tocó tierra firme con su rodilla izquierda, incluso levantó el pavimento de la autopista que dirigía a la capital. Había seguido al equipo de Coulson a través de las galaxias e interrumpido su vuelo sobre Zagreb con su graciosa puesta en escena.

–¡No disparéis! –ordenó el hombre midgardiano– ¡No es una amenaza! Es Sif, de Asgard, _una aliada_. Repito: _no es una amenaza_.

Loki alzó la vista a la bestia voladora de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció, el Dios del Caos vio claramente a un grupo de mortales bajar sus armas, un joven sujetar un aparato electrónico, e incluso a una joven científica sonriendo en su dirección. Una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa cruzó su rostro como una estrella fugaz, y, por un momento, los oscuros ojos de Sif se volvieron de un verde esmeralda. A continuación, un hombre trajeado con un rostro terriblemente familiar se le acercó y le dio la bienvenida a Midgard.

–No esperábamos volver a verte tan temprano. Intenta aterrizar en otra parte la próxima vez, ¿vale? –dijo el hombre, apartándose las gafas de sol de su campo visual y… _un momento. ¿Qué tipo de brujería es ésta?_

Loki abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció al hombre como la versión vivita y coleando del agente que asesinó a sangre fría en el helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D. Después recordó que Sif probablemente ya se había encontrado con él en su anterior hazaña… lo que suponía que un paso en falso y su ilusión se arruinaría. Loki carraspeó con fingida humildad y forzó una sonrisa plástica en su rostro.

–Lo lamento, hijo de Coul, pero nunca podré acostumbrarme a verte… así.

–¿Así, vivo? El hermano loco de Thor me mató y volví a la vida. Todos deberíais haberlo asumido a estas alturas de la película. –bromeó y guiñó el ojo. Loki, por el contrario, no apreció aquel apelativo– Por favor, sígueme. Los temas intergalácticos están para hablarlos en privado.

Loki asintió, esta vez manteniendo una expresión apática y caminando a través la masa de espías que lo observaban en una mezcla de asombro y cautela. Gracias a su piloto, Melinda May, el avión despegó como si el caos a sus pies jamás se hubiera desarrollado, dejando a las autoridades croatas a cargo de los accidentes de coche que Loki había causado con su forzosa aparición. Todos los agentes se reunieron en la rampa del avión, donde dos asombrosos vehículos estaban simétricamente aparcados. Entonces, Coulson intentó alcanzar las escaleras, pero Loki se detuvo a medio camino, impaciente por revelar el motivo de su visita:

–Estoy buscando a alguien de Asgard, alguien que, aparentemente, trabaja para vosotros.

–Lo siento, pero desde que Londres fue atacada no sabemos dónde está Thor –contestó una agente en su veintena, una joven adorable con flequillo y cabellos chocolateados.

–No es a Thor a quien estoy buscando –gruñó Loki tan discretamente como uno puede gruñir. La joven agente, Skye, se sintió atacada y frunció el ceño, mas Loki no la culpó. La mera pronunciación de Thor le volvía iracundo.

–¿Tal vez está usted buscando a Elliot Randolph, el guerrero Berserker? –preguntó la científica Simmons.

–No seas tonta, Jemma, –contestó el Agente Fitz, deslizando sus dedos en la pantalla táctil del aparato electrónico que había usado previamente para capturar las lecturas del Bifrost– la base de datos dice que no hay ningún asgardiano además de Thor trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D.

–Sin embargo, la señorita Sif podría estar buscando a Randolph, ¿no es así, Sif?

Loki, bajo la apariencia de Sif, negó con la cabeza.

–Su nombre es Sigyn, y fue princesa de Asgard –anunció con orgullo, dejando a todos los agentes boquiabiertos. Coulson entrecerró los labios de forma sospechosa, curioso ante su explicación, y se apoyó en el asombroso coche rojo de la rampa.

–¡Ugh, pensaba que Thor no estaba casado! –se quejó Skye en un gruñido muy poco favorecedor, y Loki juró que podía sentir sus hormonas en el aire.

–Espera a que Jane Foster sepa sobre esto. He escuchado que tiene algo con Thor –Simmons susurró en el oído de Fitz con no mucha discreción. A cambio, se llevó una mirada de desaprobación de su compañero, que articuló: "¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

–¿Estás hablando de la esposa de Loki? –Coulson preguntó, lanzándole una mirada ponzoñosa.

Loki fingió una de sus más amables sonrisas y asintió.

–En efecto, Loki tuvo una esposa. –respondió, usando el pretérito como precaución. Si en Midgard lo daban también por muerto, más valdría no meter la pata– Desgraciadamente, desapareció hace siglos y una fuente fiable… –Loki formó un rictus en sus labios; ni siquiera él mismo se creía sus palabras– Una fuente fiable nos ha informado que la empleasteis en vuestra organización. Puede que queráis examinar vuestra "lista alienígena", teniendo en cuenta que nuestro guardián omnipresente jamás fue capaz de encontrarla por sus propios medios.

–Agente Skye, busca en los archivos de Furia. Como bien sabes, no sería la primera vez que tenemos a un 0-8-4 entre nosotros –Skye asintió ante la orden de Coulson, dándose por aludida aunque trabajando eficazmente con los hologramas frente a ella. Movió sus dedos y manos con cuidado y con gracia; minutos después, Loki reconoció el retrato de Sigyn. Su esposa apareció frente a él para ser inmediatamente minimizada por Skye, que estaba ahora leyendo información escrita sobre ella.

–¿Ella es… la princesa de Asgard? –alguien, Loki no reconoció quién, preguntó en asombro.

–Está en el Área de Juegos. –informó Fitz, dejando a Loki confundido y torciendo la cabeza de forma interrogante. Fitz bufó ante su confusión, y se propuso explicarle en términos generales en qué consistía realmente el Área de Juegos– Horrible, ¿verdad? Es el nombre en código para una de nuestras… –de pronto, Fitz se trabó y su verbosidad pareció desvanecerse. Su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco… ¿Realmente había perdido una batalla contra semejante raza de incompetentes? Loki puso los ojos en blanco y Fitz carraspeó, chasqueando repetidamente sus dedos y demandando la ayuda de Jemma.

–Base secreta –contestaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

–Eso es, tenemos a la esposa de Loki en el Área de Juegos. –Fitz asintió, y de pronto se ciñó un silencio incómodo sobre todos los agentes, un silencio que Loki no comprendió al principio– ¿En serio tenemos a la esposa de un terrorista en nuestra base secreta?

El líder de S.H.I.E.L.D. alzó la mano a su pinganillo y dio una orden. Parecía realmente serio y eso incomodó a Loki. ¿Acababa de poner la vida de Sigyn en peligro con la confirmación de su matrimonio? Si algo detestaba de Sigyn, era que la mujer era odiosamente bondadosa y, desgraciadamente, nunca colaboraría en sus actos de genocidio.

–May, cambia de dirección. Es vital que lleguemos al Área de Juegos cuanto antes.

* * *

_**Localización: clasificada**_

_**Sigyn**_

Con la reaparición de HYDRA, fueron múltiples los agentes que sintieron la necesidad de colaborar con S.H.I.E.L.D. en su resistencia. El Capitán América y la Viuda Negra ya habían hecho suficiente desenmascarando la susodicha banda terrorista; Tony Stark también había ayudado, a su manera, dando cobijo a gente como Maria Hill en su aclamada torre.

Por el contrario, numerosos agentes como el Agente Ward, una vez considerados leales a S.H.I.E.L.D., habían sido públicamente anunciados como terroristas y encarcelados o incluso ejecutados.

Por su parte, Sigyn se había puesto recientemente en contacto con Barton y había accedido a ayudar a Coulson a lidiar con la rebelión de HYDRA. Desde hacía ya unas semanas que ambos agentes habían estado trabajando juntos, desmantelando algunas de sus bases en Europa, pero, de momento, se encontraban en el Área de Juegos disfrutando de un bien merecido descanso.

Sigyn se encontraba entrenando su puntería con un rifle francotirador cuando Barton recibió la llamada telefónica informándole sobre la verdadera identidad de Sigyn. En ese momento, la percepción que Barton tenía sobre Sigyn se quebró en miles de pedazos. Él era un agente intachable, un agente que creía en el sistema y nunca lo refutaría. Barton raramente había roto las normas en las que tanto creía, y aquélla iba a ser una de las excepciones a la regla.

El Halcón los encerró a ambos en la sala de entrenamiento arrancando de un guantazo el panel de control. Recuerdos de la Batalla de Nueva York, de Loki subyugándolo a su merced, y de Loki nublando su mente lo llevaron a apuntar a Sigyn con su arco, que justamente acababa de agotar toda su munición.

–Mi puntería sin duda ha mejorado, pero todavía odio las armas de fuego. –anunció Sigyn según retiraba la protección de sus oídos. Sigyn giró sobre sus propios pies, sintiendo de pronto la punta de la flecha del Halcón helar su pecho. La diosa sonrió, gesto que ahora raramente usaba en público, y alzó sus puños arriba– ¿No te cansas de retarme, Barton? Sabes que puedo derrotarte incluso sin arma.

–Esto no es parte del entrenamiento… Sigyn.

Hacía años que nadie la llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Cuando Barton lo hizo, la sonrisa juguetona de Sigyn cayó en picado y no pudo evitar retroceder un paso. En ese momento, la voz de Coulson salió de los altavoces de la base. No cabía duda que los estaban observando y que, además, había sido descubierta.

–Agente Barton, por favor, baja el arco ahora.

–Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo hacerlo. –Barton tragó saliva. Alzar su arco a Sigyn era probablemente una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho, eso, y matar a Natasha Romanoff, una orden que ignoró por completo– ¿La mujer de Loki? ¿En serio?

–Por favor, Clint. –suplicó Sigyn, con las manos en alto en son de paz– Puedo explicártelo. Lamento que no te dijera mi nombre real pero…

–No me importa una mierda tu falsa identidad. Me importa más el hecho de que estés casada con un psicópata emocionalmente inestable. –Barton bufó una sonrisa sardónica por su elección de palabras. Nunca había aplicado término tan correctamente como en aquella ocasión– Estábamos unidos por un código de honor y amistad. ¿Es que jamás significó nada para ti?

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Sigyn, aunque eso sólo enrabietó más a Barton– Mírate, Clint. ¡Éste no eres tú!

–Estás emocionalmente y legalmente casada con el hombre que jugó con mi consciencia y me usó de marioneta. Dame una buena razón por la que no debería atravesar tu cráneo con mi flecha.

–¿Una buena razón? –Sigyn bufó una risita en un desesperado intento de calmar a su atacante– Eres capaz de muchas cosas. Ésa no es una de ellas. Por favor, no lo hagas.

–¿A qué se debe esa cara de preocupación? Eres una espía pateaculos, una… eres una asgardiana, seguro que puedes regenerarte si te disparo.

–Ah, ¡pero eso no es verdad! ¡Técnicamente, los asgardianos no se regeneran! –exclamó Fitz desde el pasillo contiguo– En serio, ¿junto a quién ha luchado este tío? Seguro que junto a Thor, no. ¡Hasta los asgardianos pueden caer heridos! –al otro lado de la sala, Leo Fitz monitorizaba a los dos agentes desde su tableta mientras Skye se las apañaba para abrir las enormes puertas mecánicas de hierro.

Loki estaba volviéndose más impaciente al segundo. Estaba _así_ de cerca de perder el control, deshacerse de la ilusión de Sif, y de echar abajo la puerta estilo Hulk.

–Agente Barton, –dijo Coulson– todos tenemos buenos motivos para odiar a Loki, pero _matarla_ no cambiará nada.

–Relajad vuestras tetas, no la matará –les aseguró Skye, en una lengua un tanto, erm, vulgar para el gusto de Loki, que ni siquiera había pillado la jerga.

–Pero si le dispara, sentirá el ardor de Helheim –respondió Loki, e inmediatamente entonces, cuando Skye consiguió abrir la puerta, el Halcón dejó escapar su flecha.

Sigyn profesó un sollozo de dolor y llevó sus manos al estómago, alzando su vista anonadada tanto al Halcón como a…

–¿Sif?

Los pulmones de Loki se paralizaron y por un momento el dios olvidó cómo respirar. Sigyn se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó al suelo, contemplándolo con sus ojos verde mandrágora y su igualmente apasionante sonrisa. Su antes kilométrico cabello dorado caía ahora en ondas de distinta longitud a la altura de sus hombros. En cuanto a su vestimenta, era demasiado modesta para la mujer que un día fue, y con todo se veía hermosa. Había envejecido a la perfección y se había convertido en toda una mujer adulta, tonificada, hasta intimidante, y sorprendentemente… humana. Se le veía _tan humana…_

Loki contempló a su esposa de cerca y sin previo aviso se deshizo de la flecha que la atravesaba. La Agente Simmons intentó pararle los pies, ya que pensaba que Sigyn necesitaba intervención quirúrgica. Mas Sigyn sobreviviría, por supuesto, y es que Clint Barton se había cerciorado de no lanzar un disparo letal. Decepcionado, el Halcón abandonó la sala de entrenamientos con Melinda May siguiéndole de cerca. Jemma intentó ayudar a Sigyn con sus conocimientos médicos pero la diosa, que había vivido siglos y batallado otros tantos, desestimó esa opción. Sacudió la mano en el aire para restarle importancia a su herida, y entonces, Loki divisó unas runas tatuadas en el interior de sus dedos.

Según la cultura asgardiana, las runas no sólo constituían ni daban forma a su alfabeto, sino que también tenían usos místicos. Las runas que Sigyn se había tatuado –rai_ðo, uruz, _perþ y berkana, respectivamente– la protegerían en sus viajes, mejorarían su suerte en la caza, la ayudarían con su magia, y le otorgarían un nuevo comienzo. Resultaba alentador saber que Sigyn no había perdido completamente sus raíces ni sus creencias.

Tras vendarla y someterla al polígrafo, y una vez su lealtad a S.H.I.E.L.D. fue demostrada, a Sigyn se le permitió marchar con Loki, que ya se estaba hartando de tantas formalidades midgardianas. Durante horas, Sigyn condujo sin cuidado, en silencio, y sin mirar atrás… y es que la reacción del Halcón realmente le había conmovido. Pasaron por su casa y allá Sigyn reunió un puñado de cosas, se aseó y se arregló con coquetería. Sorprendentemente, Loki se vio admirando los cánones de belleza midgardianos a los que Sigyn tanto se había adaptado. Del mismo modo, Loki se impresionó al ver que Sigyn todavía no lo había reconocido. Como Frigga, Sigyn siempre demostró ser capaz de desenmascarar sus trucos y mentiras.

–¿Tengo que ir? A Asgard, ¿realmente tengo que ir? –preguntó Sigyn, pensando que estaba dirigiéndose a su amiga y no a su marido, el Dios del Caos y las travesuras– ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me habéis buscado antes? ¿Qué ha podido hacer Loki para forzar mi regreso? ¿Tan grave es?

–Este no es el momento adecuado para hacer preguntas –contestó Loki con sencillez, acomodándose en el asiento de cuero del carro.

–Me sorprende que todavía no me hayas anunciado su muerte –insistió su esposa, cerrando los ojos por un momento aunque sin mostrar un ápice de aflicción.

–Tuvo una muerte honorable –respondió un Loki ceñudo, visiblemente apenado de que su mujer no soltara ni una sola lágrima por él.

–También me sorprende que creas que esté muerto, porque no es así.

Loki intentó deshacerse del nudo que se formó en su garganta. Desde que Lorelei le anunció que su esposa aún vivía, había ansiado preguntarle esto y aquello, y también iluminarla con sus respuestas. No obstante, había estado tan resentido… resentido porque Sigyn no se hubiera molestado en volver por su cuenta, que juró saldar cuentas con ella una vez estuviera a salvo en Asgard. Desde que aterrizó en Midgard, se obligó a llevarla de vuelta primero, y después encontrar una forma intimidante con la que revelarle su apariencia… aunque… bueno, tampoco se podía decir que Loki fuera un hombre de protocolo. Además, podría acostumbrarse. Quería volver a acostumbrarse a ese cálido y agradable sentimiento en su pecho.

–Sé que sigue vivo. –continuó Sigyn– Loki jamás estuvo destinado a morir en mano de los elfos oscuros. Es más, si vuelvo… si vuelvo, hay una gran posibilidad de que muera de verdad.

–Ah, ¿sí? Por los Dioses, mujer, no hay nadie que pueda con Loki. Los que lo intentaron, fracasaron –Loki, bajo la forma de Sif, soltó una intensa y alocada carcajada que descolocó por completo a su esposa. Sigyn se tensó en cuanto lo vio, en carne y hueso, quitándose el disfraz de Sif y mostrando su verdadera cara, traje midgardiano incluido. Sigyn se sobresaltó de tal manera, que por un momento perdió el control del auto.

Las yantas chirriaron en el asfalto, y Loki, ya serio, volvió a colocar el volante en su posición inicial. Sus manos se tocaron durante un instante, y Sigyn sintió la necesidad de parar, así que aparcó el coche en el extremo de la carretera y abandonó el vehículo. Si había alguien capaz de asustarla, ése era Loki tras sus múltiples ataques a la humanidad. Aquel, como ya bien se percató en su día, ya no era su marido.

–Me temes… –murmuró Loki, abatido, e intentó acortar la distancia entre su pareja y él en vano, ya que Sigyn seguía retrocediendo– Y aún así, estás empeñada en protegerme… ¿de qué, exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que acabará conmigo si vuelves a Asgard?

Sigyn echó una rápida ojeada al bolso colgando de su hombro. En él estaba _Völuspá_. Por supuesto, por muy condenada que estuviera a custodiar el libro, no le revelaría su existencia bajo ningún concepto, tanto en Midgard como en Asgard.

Al ver que Sigyn no hablaría tan fácilmente, Loki alzó su mano y sujetó con rencor su barbilla. Arrugó labios y nariz y contempló la tenacidad en el rostro de la diosa. ¿Y si Lorelei estaba en lo cierto, y el amor de Sigyn se estaba caducando?

–¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mujer? –murmuró, manoseando e inspeccionando cada centímetro de su rostro como si fuera una criatura que nunca había visto antes.

–Podría hacerte la misma pregunta –Sigyn intentó apartar la mano de Loki de un guantazo, mas Loki se le adelantó y tomó con suma fortaleza su muñeca. En ese momento, Sigyn se percató de los brazales de bronce que un día le pertenecieron, y aunque se hubiera mostrado insolente con anterioridad, de pronto logró tranquilizarse.

Loki la soltó con suavidad y se encontró con una Sigyn melancólica y curiosa acariciando su armadura. Sonrió con tristeza, enternecida de que Loki vistiera con orgullo una prenda que antes utilizó ella. Después, deslizó las puntas de sus delicados dedos hasta su rostro y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos verdosos como el bosque batallando con los ojos serpentinos de su marido.

–Mírate, qué guapo estás. –suspiró– Tienes el pelo más largo que yo.

Loki bufó con flojedad, ensimismado por las caricias de Sigyn y por volver a sentir su tacto. Por un lado, deseaba castigarla. Por otro, tan sólo deseaba ejercer de marido y recuperar los siglos perdidos, y tomarla ahí mismo, y olvidar sus estrategias y conjeturas, y renunciar al trono por el que tanto había perdido…

Loki negó con la cabeza ante aquel último pensamiento. No. El objetivo de aquel viaje a Midgard era, precisamente, recuperar a su reina y gobernar junto a ella. Habría oportunidad para todo aquello que tanto anhelaba, sin necesidad de sacrificar la corona.

–¿Qué te han hecho, Loki? ¿Qué te ha pasado para haber perdido completamente la cabeza? –preguntó Sigyn, que trazaba incesables círculos con su pulgar en la mejilla del rey de Asgard.

Loki cerró los ojos, sujetando y deteniendo a su vez las cariñosas manos de Sigyn. _No tenía ni idea._

–Lo siento, Sigyn. Pero tu travesía por Midgard termina aquí –y con la mera danza de su mano, Loki la puso a dormir y el cuerpo de Sigyn cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Flashback

_**Capítulo 1: Flashback**_

Su familia ya le explicó en su momento que algún día Sigyn se convertiría en la pupila de la reina Frigga para así poder educarse en la magia. La primera vez que la advirtieron de dicho destino fue también la primera vez que Sigyn desarrolló su salvaje habilidad, cuando, inconscientemente, encendió una vela en sueños y prendió fuego a su alcoba. Sus hermanos la temieron al principio, de hecho, todavía lo hacían, y es que ninguno de sus familiares habían sido dotados con semejante talento y aún menos lo entendían. Era poco común en la sociedad asgardiana reverenciar la belleza de la magia. Este poder tan místico era también exclusivo, y puede que por ello la gente ordinaria lo temiera. Los encantadores eran a menudo etiquetados como precarios entre la corte y las masas, independientemente de la indemne reputación del practicante. Se decía que portar semejante poder era demasiado peligroso, y que por ello no debía ser estimulado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Con cada año que pasaba, a Sigyn se le recordaba su partida al palacio con mayor frecuencia. Según su vasta familia, si iba a acrecentar sus poderes, debería al menos hacerlo en un lugar tan seguro como la residencia real. Su familia se lo explicó con tacto, habiendo medido con exactitud el uso de sus palabras. La verdad es que estaban renunciando a ella y no deseaban tenerla cerca. Cuando Sigyn fue escoltada desde su villa en las afueras al corazón de Asgard, pensó ingenuamente que se dirigía a un sitio mejor. Sin embargo, se sintió una prisionera con tantos centinelas protegiendo su carruaje. Posteriormente fue dirigida, y con cierta grosería, a través de los pasillos dorados y directamente al estudio personal de la reina Frigga.

La reina Frigga fue, en sus años de soltería, amiga íntima de su fallecida madre, y por ello y por las cosas que había oído de la monarca, había generado una favorable opinión sobre ella. Sigyn jamás la vio más que dos veces en su vida; desgraciadamente, era demasiado joven para recordarla si no por medio de tiernas historietas. El cariño maternal que desprendía la reina la tranquilizó, y la idea de vivir en aquel protuberante palacio, de pronto, no se le antojó tan mala.

Cuando Sigyn entró en su estudio, la reina Frigga estaba absorta en su lectura matutina. El sonido de la puerta chirriando la advirtió de su presencia e inmediatamente apartó el libro para fijarse en la menuda belleza en la que Sigyn se había convertido. Sigyn se sintió repentinamente analizada y por ende también ansiosa. Había oído cuan encantadora era la reina con sus vasallos, pero jamás se había esperado que ella, la reina, la fuera a recibir en un apretado abrazo.

–Ah, joven Sigyn, te has convertido en toda una señorita. La última vez que te vi apenas podías sostenerte en tus pies –la reina Frigga alzó sus delgadas manos y con ellas ahuecó con delicadeza el rostro de Sigyn, de modo que pudiera estudiar mejor sus rasgos; a juzgar por su sonrisa, no hubo nada que le disgustara. La reina Frigga acarició su cabello cenizo y observó largo y tendido sus ojos arbolados, tan verdes como el bosque, y pellizcó cariñosamente su nariz respingona.

–Es un placer verla, reina Frigga –contestó Sigyn un tanto violentada, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. Al fin y al cabo, hacía más bien poco que se había convertido en una dama, aunque no en una mujer hecha y derecha todavía. Según las convenciones midgardianas, apenas aparentaba tener veintidós años. Al cabo de otros tantos, sin embargo, crecería tan abruptamente que alcanzaría la completa madurez y se convertiría en la mujer en la que tanto ansiaba. Así era como la vejez funcionaba en Asgard: se trataba de un proceso aparentemente lento aunque, en realidad, saltar de una fase a otra sucedía con fugacidad– He esperado con anhelo y a veces angustia este reencuentro.

Frigga sonrió como respuesta y, de una silenciosa palmada, entrecruzó los dedos e inició un paseo por su estudio. Después, recolectó un papel de aquí y otro de allá.

–Has llegado justo a tiempo para el festival de este año. Quizás quieras unirte a mis hijos y a sus amigos esta noche. Celebraremos un festín para honorar tu llegada tan pronto como las festividades hayan culminado.

–Oh, pero eso no será necesario, mi reina. Estar aquí ya es suficiente. Es… agradable estar aquí.

La verdad es que Sigyn se sentía profundamente desasosegada y fuera de su elemento en el palacio. Le resultaba muy difícil adaptarse a otros lugares y, como no conocía personalmente a los príncipes y aborrecía las formalidades de la corte, sus nuevas responsabilidades la tenían cardíaca.

–Si vuestros hijos me reciben como lo ha hecho usted, disfrutaré acompañándolos al festival.

Frigga pareció dudar durante un momento. Desde luego, sólo Thor la recibiría tan abierta y jovialmente como ella. De su retoño más joven, Loki Odinson, no estaba tan segura. Loki solía demostrar una desconfianza irracional hacia los desconocidos, especialmente aquellos que manifestaban poderes similares; tendía a tomarlos como rivales, y es que Loki temía el rechazo y el olvido de su pueblo y seres queridos, y aunque Frigga jamás lo subestimaría, el príncipe parecía no poder quitarse esa horrible idea de la cabeza.

–Hablemos de tus habilidades, querida Sigyn. Tu familia me escribió varias misivas sobre tus talentos con la magia, y lo hicieron a lo largo de toda tu infancia esperando que algún día te guiara en la disciplina y, bueno, _restringiera_ tus capacidades. –ambas mujeres hicieron una mueca ante tal horrible término– Desgraciadamente, por aquel entonces estaba suficientemente ocupada con mi anterior aprendiz e hijo, Loki. No pude servirte de mentora, mucho menos estuve interesada en limitar tu magia. Tu familia, está realmente preocupada por tu seguridad. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sigyn parpadeó, y es que aquellas eran palabras menores para describir el verdadero temor que sentía su familia por ella.

–Soy consciente, Majestad, aunque nunca comprendí por qué. Siempre han estado más "preocupados" por el peligro de mi potencial que por mi bienestar. Pero yo nunca he lastimado a nadie, ni tan siquiera a mí misma. Supongo que están asustados de semejante fuerza porque no fueron bendecidos con ella.

–Tampoco puedes culparlos por no entenderla, ¿verdad? –Frigga sonrió. El hecho de que se hubiera referido a la magia como un regalo derritió el corazón de la monarca– Tu magia ha crecido feroz en los últimos años. Te he citado aquí para poder comprobarlo por mí misma e instruirte debidamente.

–Y por ello siempre estaré agradecida, reina Frigga –Sigyn hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y echó a un lado su voluminoso pelo lacio en el proceso, revelando numerosas filas de finas trenzas enredándose en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Había escogido ese atavío a propósito: sus mejores prendas, su mejor peinado, y su mejor maquillaje conjuntados con precisión y exclusivamente para la reina. Quería verse hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo intimidante y noble ante ella. Lucía un vestido ceñido marrón que conjuntaba su capa de piel de oso. Además de eso, se había recogido los mechones en trenzas para asemejarse a las valkirias y había usado una feroz pero elegante combinación de sombras con las que pigmentó sus párpados y resaltó su palidez.

–Según estos informes, al principio mostraste una interesante capacidad por la magia elemental. Sin embargo, debo informarte que tu magia no es elemental en absoluto.

–¿Ah, no? –Sigyn arqueó una cerca, impresionada ante la contradicción.

–¿Te han instruido alguna vez en los conceptos generales de la magia? –ante la negativa de Sigyn, Frigga relajó la inquisitiva ceja que recién había alzado a su linda frente– Intentaré explicártelo en términos generales de modo que no te confundas, ¿de acuerdo?

–Todo lo que sé lo he leído en los escasos libros de magia que teníamos en nuestra biblioteca personal. Qué le voy a hacer, soy una fiera sin domar. Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo con lo que crea más conveniente.

Frigga prosiguió con su entrevista, no antes sin bufar ante el comentario de Sigyn. Precisamente su indómito cerebro era lo que la hacía tremendamente atractiva.

–Tu familia me explicó que, además de invocar el fuego, el hielo y el viento… –Frigga hizo una breve pausa para leer apropiadamente la enrevesada caligrafía de lo que Sigyn asumió era una de las múltiples cartas de su familia– Según esto, también mostraste capacidad por el desplazamiento de cuerpos y materias. –la reina sonrió complacida, y es que sólo conocía a una persona capaz de tal fuerza, y aquélla era Loki. Al parecer, su hijo y la joven Sigyn eran más afines de lo que pensaba– No muchos nacen con la telequinesia, Sigyn.

–Tampoco hay muchos que lo consideren una propiedad mágica… ¿verdad?

–Eso es porque no lo es. La telequinesis yace en un lugar recóndito de nuestra mente. Si fuéramos capaces de acceder al cien por cien de nuestra actividad cerebral, entonces seríamos capaces de la telequinesia y mucho más, magos y mundanos. –por espléndido que Frigga se explicara, Sigyn no pudo evitar suspirar dramáticamente ante su aclaración. Resultaba difícil entender las fronteras entre la magia y la mente– Espero que no te importe que convierta esta reunión en nuestra primera lección, querida.

–En absoluto.

–Tengo papeles y papeles de ejemplos de tu magia, Sigyn. Me atrevería a decir que tu especialidad es más arcana que cualquier otra. Hablo con seguridad.

Se generó un momento de silencio previo a la pregunta de Sigyn que, entrecerrando los ojos, se masajeó avergonzadamente las sienes y, además, arrugó también la nariz:

–Disculpe, ¿pero eso qué significa exactamente?

–La magia arcana es tan magnífica como peligrosa, y por ello sólo se revela ante los practicantes más devotos. –explicó con orgullo la reina de Asgard, cuyas manos descansaban ahora en su regazo y cuya barbilla se alzaba con altivez– Es la magia más pura y salvaje que se conoce, y es por eso que puedes conjurar los elementos e incluso distorsionar la realidad. La magia arcana es como un diamante en bruto. La magia elemental serían los diamantes pulidos que se crean a partir del mismo. A diferencia de los chamanes, que recurren a los elementos de su alrededor, un mago arcano puede crearlos de la nada usando la energía y el maná en su interior.

La reina alzó su dedo índice y luego el pulgar para contribuir a su explicación:

–El maná es un término abstracto que se usaba antiguamente para referirse a la fuerza ritual o la fuerza vital. Hoy en día usamos el término energía para lo mismo, aunque no son exactamente sinónimos. Para que un mago arcano controle su magia, habrá de encontrar la balanza entre su fuerza ritual, su intelecto y su energía física. Un mago arcano puede ser fuerte, incluso letal, pero no imparable, ya que se debilita con rapidez. Es por eso que durante tu educación trabajaremos en tu resistencia física y agilidad, no sólo en tu cerebro. También tendrás que aprender a meditar, ya que te aportará estabilidad.

Con eso, Frigga se acercó a una inmensa estantería y sus ojos viajaron por los distintos tomos de su colección personal. Escogió un tomo titulado "Introducción a la magia", y otro más específico que trataba sobre la magia arcana. Cuando Sigyn leyó el índice del último, decidió que iría a disfrutar de su lectura: había múltiples capítulos dedicados a la naturaleza de la magia arcana, pero también muchos otros dedicados a encantadores que habían engendrado leyendas.

Sigyn alzó la vista hacia su reina de forma interrogante, esperando más instrucción.

–La lectura será una responsabilidad que te seguirá hasta la muerte, Sigyn. En mi presencia, deberás de leer a menudo para así familiarizarte con tu especialidad. Deberás invertir una cuantiosa parte de tu tiempo libre leyendo, y contarás con un mes para terminar cada tomo. Algunos días te verás colmada de lectura, pero prometo que el resultado será beneficioso.

–Eso espero, Majestad, porque nunca fui muy buena con las lecturas obligatorias.

–Entonces espero que leas por placer… si te gustan los textos académicos, disfrutarás de tu primera tarea. Yo me divierto mucho con este género –confesó Frigga, acariciando la portada de los libros que recién le había entregado, mas no era el discurso académico lo que preocupaba a Sigyn. A Sigyn le gustaba leer. Lo amaba, especialmente si se trataba de novelas y cuentos de otros reinos. Sin embargo, cuando tenía que leer por obligación, no conseguía concentrarse. No gustaba con que los demás dictaran qué podía leer y qué no. Finalmente, Sigyn suspiró y repitió frenéticamente las palabras de Frigga en su cabeza: el resultado sería beneficioso.

–Si no le importa, reina Frigga, me gustaría asentarme en mis aposentos. ¿Debería trabajar en mi lectura de inmediato?

–Puedes hacerlo si gustas, pero no te privaré de tu valioso tiempo… no hoy. Considera este tu primer día libre y, por favor, disfruta del festival.

* * *

Así, Frigga la instó a abandonar su estudio, asegurando que, como recién llegada, Sigyn tendría mejores cosas que hacer como explorar el palacio y conocer a sus hijos. Sigyn jamás fue tímida o antisocial, al contrario, una vez se abría era horriblemente pesada. No obstante, encontraba sumamente difícil y le consumía mucho esfuerzo empezar de cero en un lugar nuevo, y es que tenía este miedo constante de que no iría a encajar.

Cuidadosamente, cerró la puerta a su espalda con un clic, y continuó el camino de sirvientes que estaban trasladando todas sus pertenencias a sus presuntos aposentos. Estaba a punto de entrar dentro de la alcoba, cuando de pronto se sintió observada.

Sigyn giró sobre sus propios pies, mas no vio a nadie actuar de ninguna forma extraña; allá sólo había un par de guardias y los sirvientes personales de Frigga. Permaneció allí de pie, su rostro inexpresivo y sus sentidos agudizados, cuando un rugido de entusiasmo lastimó su oído. Se trataba del príncipe Thor, que se le acercó con pasos pesados y la llamó con su grave voz:

–¡Usted debe ser Lady Sigyn! ¡Madre me dijo que sería nuestra nueva invitada! –cuando Thor agarró con firmeza y besó la base de su mano, Sigyn arqueó las cejas avergonzada de la excitación del príncipe. Abrió la boca para contestar con amabilidad, pero cuatro siluetas llamaron su atención. Había oído hablar de ellos todos, del príncipe Thor y de su atractiva melena e inigualable fuerza bruta, de los Tres Guerreros y de sus múltiples hazañas, y también de Lady Sif…

Sigyn no necesitó más que una ojeada y enseguida decidió que Sif y ella serían grandes amigas. Admiró su armadura y su cabello, tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo, y se sintió relajada cuando Sif le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

–Bienvenida a la jungla, Lady Sigyn. El palacio puede ser solitario y difícil a veces, pero intentaremos hacer de su estancia la más agradable posible. –Sif se giró hacia sus compañeros– Ya ha conocido a Thor. Estos son los Tres Guerreros: Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun. Bajo ningún concepto caiga en el embrujo de Fandral; no es un hombre al que merezca la pena amar más de lo necesario. Se aprovechará. Jugará con su corazón, advertida está.

–Con semejante dama no jugaría yo jamás, Sif. Aceptaría cualquier prueba de afecto de Lady Sigyn, por muy pequeña que fuera, y me deleitaría con la simple presencia de su cegadora hermosura –contestó con galanteo el susodicho Fandral, que en lugar de enojarse con Sif, rió entre dientes y besó los nudillos de Sigyn de la forma más erótica que pudo.

Aunque Sif estuviera detrás de Fandral, Sigyn pudo ver claramente cómo rodaba los ojos, y aquello la hizo sonreír. Lady Sif apartó bruscamente a Fandral de Sigyn y señaló con sus guanteadas manos al segundo guerrero.

–Éste es Volstagg. Si gusta de buena comida, a él le gustará usted también.

–¡Vaya que sí! –Volstagg hizo una reverencia, manos en panza.

Sif presentó finalmente a Hogun, y aunque el susodicho resultó ser tan silencioso que resultaba violento, el guerrero la reverenció asintiendo noblemente con la cabeza.

–Y luego, está el príncipe Loki… –Sif desvaneció su campechana sonrisa para formar un mohín. La manera en la que se refirió al segundo príncipe lo rodeó de un aura de misterio. Por supuesto, Sigyn también había oído hablar de él. Se había ganado el título del Dios de las travesuras y las mentiras en sus años mozos, aunque sus trucos, últimamente, estaban labrándole una mala fama. Se decía que eran demasiado oscuros y de mal gusto; de hecho, muchos asgardianos de la corte se mostraban indecisos ante Loki y ni siquiera se le acercaban por temor a su magia y, bueno, también personalidad.

Thor le lanzó una mirada llena de disculpas por la ausencia de su hermano, mas Sigyn intentó no desarrollar prejuicios innecesarios. Aunque Loki fuera un personaje impopular, aguardaría a conocerlo y juzgaría por sí misma después.

–Probablemente esté en algún rincón del palacio teniendo un amorío con sus libros… –ante el comentario de Thor, el suelo comenzó a temblar y cuatro de las más letales serpientes de los nueve reinos rodearon su tobillo. Los Tres Guerreros extendieron sus brazos esperando mantener el equilibrio mientras Thor, en vano, sacudía su pierna para deshacerse de las serpientes. Sigyn, por su parte, permaneció inexpresiva ante la sacudida y entrecerró los ojos. Una de las serpientes también estaba deslizándose a sus pies, mas juraba que no había visto ninguna contonearse antes por el suelo… Era como si hubieran aparecido como por arte de _magia_.

¡Era una ilusión!

Sigyn ocultó su sonrisa entre las puntas de sus dedos y se encogió de hombros, divertida ante la travesura.

–Puede que no esté tan lejos como esperaba, príncipe Thor –contestó. Fue como si Sigyn se hubiera esperado semejante numerito incluso antes de conocer en persona a Loki. Thor y los Tres Guerreros la miraron impresionados, aunque Fandral, más bien, parecía deleitado y completamente encantado por su voz.

–No parece sorprendida, Lady Sigyn. A nosotros nos llevó un tiempo acostumbrarnos a estas bromas… aunque yo, precisamente, todavía no me he acostumbrado –admitió Sif tímidamente.

Antes de que Sigyn pudiera responder, Thor ladró:

–¡Puedes salir ya de tu sucio escondite, Loki! –y miró a su alrededor, esperando que su hermano se le revelara como alguna especie de aparición espectral– Vamos, hermano… Sé amable.

De pronto, el príncipe Loki apareció tras él. Se había transformado en uno de los guardias que habían escoltado a Sigyn a sus aposentos. Ante este pensamiento, Sigyn lo miró fijamente y sus mejillas perdieron todo su esplendor… Además de distorsionar la realidad como Frigga le había explicado, ¿también podía suplantar la identidad de otras personas? Si de aquello se trataba el arte de la ilusión, entonces lo que Sigyn sentía era envidia, que no terror, del príncipe menor de Asgard.

Loki dirigió su mirada a Sigyn con un irritado rictus en sus labios. La joven no encontró manera posible de describir al príncipe Loki y hacerle justicia. Para empezar, su cabello era extremadamente oscuro, y él extravagantemente alto. Siempre era tarea fácil superar a Sigyn en altura, teniendo en cuenta que era tan pequeña y tan delgada, y aún así, la altura de Loki le sorprendió tanto que por un momento se asustó. Sus manos descansaban tras de sí, en la parte más baja de su espalda, y se veía arrogante e intimidante en su armadura verde y dorada, aunque también ostentosamente atractivo. Se veía ridículamente elegante, y tenía los ojos más verdes y más crueles y violentos que jamás había visto.

–Lady Sigyn –saludó, ni más ni menos. Sigyn intentó no tomarse su sequedad en serio, y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Si él irradiaba solemnidad y escepticismo por cada uno de sus poros, ella se aseguraría de verse igual de convencida, fuerte e incluso sardónica.

–Buen truco, el del temblor y las serpientes; un poco anticuado para mi gusto, pero bueno de todos modos –siseó con discreción, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de Loki en el proceso.

–Lady Sigyn, –Fandral bufó una risita avergonzada. Parecía que fuera a decir algo realmente embarazoso cuando, en realidad, sólo quiso invitarla al festival que Frigga había mencionado– ¿querría acompañarnos a las festividades locales de esta noche?

–¡Sí! –rugió Thor, dando una fuerte palmada a su hermano en el hombro– ¡Nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañara! –como respuesta, el príncipe Loki entrecerró resentido sus ojos esmeralda. Si las miradas mataran, hacía tiempo que Thor estaría muerto. Por su parte, era impresionante cómo de rápido podía Thor perdonar las travesuras de Loki. Su extraña relación de hermanos, de pronto, hizo que Sigyn extrañara a los suyos, por mucho que éstos la hubieran dejado de lado. Y es que por muy irritado que Loki se mostrara en presencia de Thor, estaba segura que lo quería con locura.

–El mercado es conocido por su variedad de objetos misteriosos, por su sabrosa comida de los nueve reinos, y por sus artistas callejeros –explicó una Sif emocionada.

–¡Y habrá hidromiel a chorros! –añadió Thor, esperando convencerla mejor de esa manera. Sif le dedicó una mirada ponzoñosa por haberla interrumpido en sus métodos de persuasión. Con todo, ambos hicieron un buen trabajo persuadiéndola, y es que Sigyn estaba tan interesada en el mercado como en la parte aquella del hidromiel.

–Por supuesto que os acompañaré –Sigyn sonrió y, después, se despidió de Thor, Sif, y los Tres Guerreros. Los susodichos se retiraron emocionados por aquella nueva amistad; algunos como Fandral, incluso, miraron atrás en su dirección. Loki, sin embargo, no se movió. En su lugar, permaneció ahí recto con su mirada taxativa– ¿Va a volver a esconderse en su ilusión y escoltar mis aposentos, príncipe Loki? ¿O hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarle? –preguntó en socarronería, sin considerar realmente la insolencia en sus palabras.

La audacia de Sigyn sorprendió a Loki. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse a él con semejante irrespetuosidad? ¡Él era el príncipe de Asgard, por los dioses! La miró tan crípticamente como pudo, y se limitó a contestar con un:

–No, nada –luego sonrió con falsedad y se desvaneció en un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Loki la observó dar un saltito ante su repentina desaparición. Debió asumir que se había ido, porque optó por entrar en su alcoba. Pero no se había marchado. Cuando el último sirviente se retiró, su cometido ya cumplido, Sigyn entró en la que Loki consideraba la mejor habitación del palacio: la que había sido, en su día, la de su madre.

Cuando Frigga se convirtió en reina, no había rincón en su corazón para Odín porque ambos se casaron sin amarse. Aquélla fue la habitación donde Frigga alcanzó la maestría en su magia y ganó sabiduría en diferentes artes antes de caer prendada por el Padre de Todos. La sala principal consistía en una pequeña librería con dos escritorios repletos de viejas herramientas de alquimia y otros tantos sacos de hierbas ya secas. Las restantes salas contiguas serían ahora el vestidor y el dormitorio de Sigyn. Loki observó a la muchacha sonreír ampliamente y ante su felicidad Loki sintió la necesidad de arrugar su nariz. ¡Aquello era injusto! Aquello era injusto, y tenía mil razones para odiarla… para empezar, esos aposentos deberían haber sido los suyos.

Loki estaba leyendo cuando vio el carruaje escoltado de Sigyn arribar a palacio. Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad lo azotó y no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le correspondían, como la conversación de Sigyn con Frigga. Loki había estado espiando a la recién llegada desde entonces. Su arrebatadora belleza lo ensimismó durante un momento, cierto… es más, siendo francos, Loki sintió un torbellino de nuevas emociones obstruir su pecho. Sin embargo, cuando Sigyn probó su ignorancia, esos sentimientos desaparecieron tan rápido como se habían manifestado. Quiso reír ante su falta de experiencia; por muy apta que su madre la creyera, todo lo que Loki veía era una muchacha vulnerable e inculta preguntando estupideces sobre magia.

Loki negó con la cabeza ante aquel recuerdo y salió al balcón. La alcoba de Sigyn estaba junto a la suya, aunque ella permanecía dentro, acariciando las polvorientas páginas de un libro con sus delicados y finos dedos. Loki saltó tan sigiloso como un gato al balcón contiguo. Odiaba tener a Sigyn cerca, odiaba tener que dormir cerca de su habitación, y odiaba que su truco no la hubiera espantado.

Nada más sus pies tocaron el suelo y el hechizo se desvaneció, Loki se encontró con la reina Frigga aguardándole con los brazos en jarras. No había nada más que Loki temiera que la mirada de reproche de su madre.

–Madre, qué sorpresa… tan agradable –la saludó con fingida amabilidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de sorprenderlo con las manos en la masa.

–Hijo, ¿qué estabas haciendo en los aposentos de mi aprendiz? Tu temblor se sintió en todo el palacio. Espero que no estés molestándola tan temprano. Lady Sigyn llegó esta mañana –los rasgos faciales de Frigga se suavizaron, y es que, por mucho que lo intentara, la reina no podía enfadarse con su hijo. Frigga compartió una sonrisa traviesa aunque llena de censura, una sonrisa que Loki compartió honestamente.

–Lo creas o no, madre, ese estúpido truco no la ha sorprendido. –explicó, colocando su yelmo en la mesilla de noche. Aquel yelmo… Frigga lo aborrecía. Su madre carraspeó, intentando ignorar su horrorosa pieza de su armadura, y se sentó en la cama de Loki– Pero no la estaba espiando, –continuó el joven– estaba más bien intentando encontrar un motivo para no odiarla. Y lo siento, madre, pero no pude encontrar ninguno.

–¿La odias? Ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad de que te guste –se quejó Frigga en su voz más suave y maternal.

–Créeme, se la he dado. –Loki bufó, contemplando su reflejo absorto en sus escrúpulos– He visto con mis propios ojos lo indocta que es, y no me codeo con gente sin cultura, madre. Si hubiera querido tener a otro simplón molestándome habría duplicado a mi hermano.

–Que Sigyn ignore todo sobre la magia no la hace menos culta en la vida o menos experta en sus poderes, hijo. De hecho, Sigyn es una dama la mar de interesante.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Loki– Tú misma lo dijiste, la última vez que la viste no era más que una cría. La acabas de conocer, como quien dice.

–Así que admites habernos espiado.

Loki guardó silencio. Aparentemente, su habilidad por la mentira acababa de abandonarlo. Carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.

–No soy una ilusa, Loki. Fui yo quien te enseñó el hechizo de invisibilidad. Sé perfectamente cuándo estás presente y cuándo no. Soy tu madre, tengo un sexto sentido con mis hijos.

–Yo… –Loki agachó la cabeza ante la reprimenda de su madre, que se apresuró en abrazarlo por detrás– Está bien, madre. –Loki colocó su mano sobre la de Frigga, allá en su hombro– Sí, os espié. Sencillamente quería saber contra quién estaba compitiendo.

–Esto no es una competición, cariño. No debes estar celoso. Ahora es el turno de Sigyn de formarse. Está aquí para adquirir conocimiento y control sobre sí misma, nada más –le aseguró Frigga, apoyando su mejilla en el brazo de Loki y asiéndose a él– Si has estado escuchando nuestra conversación, entonces sabrás que su familia la ha abandonado, ¿verdad?

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

–Como bien sabes, querido, tu padre está en Vanaheim forjando un nuevo tratado. Mientras él esté ausente responderás ante mí. No quiero que la incomodes o la deprimas más de lo que ya está. Esa muchacha necesita mi instrucción, y por lo tanto también un buen ambiente donde aprender. Necesito que seas amable con ella. ¿Entendido? –Frigga hizo que Loki se girara para dedicarle una mirada honesta. Cuando lo hizo, Loki volvió a mirar al suelo, y ella acunó sus mejillas en sus manos.

–De acuerdo, no seré un bastardo con ella –se quejó Loki, sin percatarse de cuánto había lastimado a Frigga con semejante blasfemia.

En efecto, Loki prometió a Frigga que sería amable con Sigyn, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a atormentarla en sus sueños y probar nuevos trucos en ella… no había accedido a esa parte del trato. Pondría a prueba su resistencia psicológica y emocional, y sin duda se divertiría en el intento.

* * *

Ignorando que Loki la había acompañado a su alcoba, Sigyn se apresuró a la puerta principal y la cerró tras de sí, hechizando el cerrojo con el murmuro de un conjuro. El sol se acababa de ocultar y había quedado con los príncipes, Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros en el atrio. Había visto a Thor y a Sif desde la ventana reuniendo las monturas para su visita a la ciudad. No quería llegar tarde, así que se sujetó el pelo en un improvisado y voluminoso moño. Estaba sosteniéndolo con un lazo cuando giró rumbo a las escaleras y casi chocó con Loki, que suspiró en hastío ante su torpeza. Sigyn agradeció que no hubiera habido impacto alguno… ¡no quería haberse imaginado su cara de haberse dado el caso!

–Buenas noches, príncipe Loki –lo saludó Sigyn con su jovial y armoniosa voz; se veía que la joven ardía en deseos por ganarse el respeto y la cordialidad del joven príncipe.

Loki entrecerró los ojos como respuesta y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no perderse en la dulce belleza de Sigyn, así que se centró desesperadamente en ese sentimiento de aburrimiento que había formado exclusivamente para ella. Sigyn lo siguió, alcanzándolo con sus cortos pasos e intentando mantener el ritmo de sus zancadas. Se consideraba una criatura de paz, el tipo de persona que aborrecía las discusiones y las constantes pruebas de disgusto. Al final, Loki se dio por vencido a su promesa a Frigga y optó por aplicar los modales que tanto le habían inculcado desde pequeño. Suspiró, forzando la siguiente pregunta, y cerrando los ojos exasperado:

–¿Estás emocionada por el festival, Lady Sigyn?

Su acto de cortesía no la ilusionó, no de momento, así que respondió vagamente, habiéndose percatado de su tono de indiferencia y de lo fácilmente que se había decantado por tutearla. Estaba claro que el estatus social del príncipe Loki le permitía tutear a quien le diera la gana, en teoría, mas Sigyn no pudo evitar sentirse diminuta ante tan temprana desconsideración.

–Lo estoy. Hace décadas que no voy al festival –explicó, recordando cómo la última vez que Sigyn acudió a las susodichas festividades fue también el mismo día que su familia decidió mudarse a las afueras, lejos de la civilización.

–No vives en la urbe. –dijo Loki. No era una pregunta, sino un hecho– Madre ha hablado gratamente de ti y tus… trivialidades.

_Trivialidades_, repitió Sigyn y luego bufó. Realmente no estaba interesado en ella, ¿verdad? Probablemente sólo estaba siendo amable para librarse de la reprimenda de su madre, la reina. Sigyn decidió ignorar la insipidez de su famosa elocuencia y pretendió estar conversando con la sociable Frigga en su lugar. De momento, Frigga había sido la única persona que se había ganado su confianza, y sabía que los próximos serían Thor, Sif, los Tres Guerreros… con suerte, algún día, también lo sería Loki, aunque el hombre no estuviera poniendo mucho de su parte.

–Ya no. –Sigyn asintió con la cabeza, juntando sus manos en una palmada tras su espalda y caminando con la preciada elegancia de una señorita– Pero mis intenciones de mudarme al centro persisten. Tengo muchas ambiciones, ¿sabe?

Loki rió entre dientes de forma sardónica. Al parecer, Sigyn había elaborado una lista de preferencias. Si mudarse a la ciudad era el primero de sus intereses entonces no entendía qué demonios hacía en el palacio, bajo la instrucción de Frigga. Probablemente no valoraba suficiente sus capacidades como para convertir la magia en su primera ambición.

–¿Y qué ambiciones son esas?

–Como ya he dicho, una de ellas es tener mi propiedad en el centro, junto a los canales. Me encantaría sentarme en el balcón y admirar la maravillosa Asgard desde abajo, y dormirme con el precioso arrullo del agua a medianoche… –confesó, y su rostro se tensó ante la socarronería de Loki– Pero desde luego ése no es mi mayor deseo.

–Déjame adivinar, ¿es casarse con un hombre de dinastía tu mayor deseo?

Sigyn paró abruptamente su camino según alcanzaban las grandiosas escaleras. De pronto se sintió indignada. ¿Acababa de sugerir que se casaría por conveniencia? ¡Ni siquiera un príncipe debería soltar semejantes santeces! ¡No a una dama! ¡Eso no le importaba! Mas, pensándolo bien… Sigyn había sido bastante impertinente con él. Dejaría pasar tal comentario por aquella vez.

–No, precisamente, pero no descartaría la idea de casarme cuando llegue el momento. –respondió con sequedad. Mientras Sigyn y Loki se dirigían escaleras abajo, sus pies en perfecta sincronización, Loki miró en su dirección de forma impaciente. Se veía tan fiera como una bárbara midgardiana… En realidad, más que una bárbara, parecía una diosa de verdad, tan solemne e impresionante por fuera, y taxativa a la vez que altruista por dentro; así era cómo la percibía. Algo en ella le decía que había nacido para gobernar un país de abundante cultura y numerosas riquezas. Seguramente las nornas tendrían preparado un buen destino para ella, y acabarían transformando su dulce y blando corazón en el férreo pero victorioso órgano de una conquistadora– Lo que de verdad deseo, –prosiguió Sigyn– es que mi familia no me tema.

Su voz… estaba llena de tristeza y resentimiento. Parecía bastante inusual en Sigyn hablar con tal desolación. Loki la comprendió, en parte, ya que cada día luchaba por el beneplácito de la corte, y en parte el de su familia y amigos también. Loki sabía lo que era ser un marginado social y que no se le valorara como merecía… aún así, Loki se sentía agradecido de que su familia no lo temiera. Eso eran palabras mayores.

Repentinamente, su percepción sobre Sigyn cambió.

–Yo no escogí nacer con magia. Tampoco quiero deshacerme de ella, no me malinterprete. Quiero dominarla, por muchos siglos que me cueste. Quiero demostrarles que tengo completa autoridad sobre ella, y cuando lo haga quiero que se vayan todos a Helheim. –Loki alzó una ceja ante su severidad. Mandar a alguien, en especial a la familia, _al infierno_ era algo muy serio… aunque probablemente la familia de Sigyn se lo merecía. Normalmente, encontraba esas vulgaridades un atributo negativo en las mujeres. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, le divirtió escuchar a Sigyn mal hablar, y aquello le sacó una sonrisa genuina– Sé que les importo, pero me temen más. Y merezco algo mejor. Por eso, algún día, me saldré con la mía y se tragarán sus inseguridades.

Cuando Loki y Sigyn llegaron al atrio, Thor sacudió la mano emocionado. Loki no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con dramatismo ante el infantilismo de su hermano. Thor, por su parte, frunció el ceño, gratamente impresionado al ver a su hermano acompañar… _¡a una chica!_ ¡Qué grosero había sido antes!

–¡Ah, hermano! ¡Al final vienes tú también, eh!

–Decidí que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco –contestó sencillamente Loki. El joven príncipe alzó la barbilla con desdén. No tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano. Lo quería, sin duda. Loki siempre había querido a Thor, pero la sombra que el héroe estaba expandiendo sobre él se estaba volviendo cada vez mayor, y aquello lo ponía de un humor de perros.

–Claro que sí, enclaustrarse en la librería como un monje debe resultar atosigante –se burló Fandral y, para la sorpresa de Loki, esta vez fue Sigyn quien discretamente le lanzó una mirada repleta de dagas. Quién sabe, puede que compartiera su afición por la lectura. Ante aquello, los pulmones de Loki se llenaron de orgullo.

–Y por ese motivo, y por toda la información que mi cerebro allá ha engullido, he vivido más aventuras que tú, _guerrerucho de tres al cuarto_ –siseó, acercándose a su corcel negro, Sleipnir, y acariciando su hocico.

Sigyn miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y contó las monturas disponibles, percatándose de que no quedaba ninguna para ella. Sif contaba con las riendas de un hermoso huargo de pelaje burdeos tan alto como ella y de ojos tan rojos como la mítica Hela. Ese tipo de huargos nacían en las tierras de Niflheim y eran sumamente difíciles de capturar y domar. Pocos guerreros se habían aventurado en ese territorio por temor al legendario dragón que allí habitaba. Era un mundo vacío, sin apenas flora y fauna, y con una niebla tan densa que se cernía por doquier y apenas facilitaba cualquier travesía. Los locos que se aventuraban para cazar animales exóticos como aquéllos los vendían a un precio disparatado. Por semejante pieza de montura, Sif debió haber reunido la soldada de todo un año.

Volstagg montaba un carnero de guerra característico de los enanos, aunque demasiado elevado para la susodicha raza. El carnero tenía el pelaje plomizo y hasta sus cuernos estaban cubiertos de armadura, y es que si algo tenían en común todas aquellas monturas, era que todas iban resguardadas de las más caras y más efectivas mallas y acero. Con todo, sólo el carnero de Volstagg contaba con una pieza de ingeniería cortesía de los enanos: unas gafas de cristal carmesí que agudizaban la nebulosa vista de los carneros hasta tal punto que superaba la de los asgardianos; según estudios no veían tres en un burro y era eso lo que popularmente los convertía en una especie estúpida, aunque, en realidad, tenían la resistencia de un titán.

Fandral estaba recolocando las riendas de su flamante grifo. Los grifos eran una especie rara de Asgard que sobrevolaban el cielo sólo en verano. Era sumamente difícil capturarlos. Para empezar, se desconocía su hábitat natural; nunca nadie había dado con un nido de grifos ni era frecuente verlos pisar tierra. A juzgar por las pequeñas bandadas y la poca frecuencia de sus vuelos, se les había declarado una especie en peligro de extinción. Aún así, el Padre de Todos todavía no había aprobado ninguna ley que los protegiera, y los cazadores aún podían apresarlos. Ante su mirada de asombro, Fandral sonrió y explicó con brevedad que su grifo había perdido la capacidad de volar cuando su propio padre le dio caza y le lastimó el ala izquierda. Su destino era morir degollado para ahorrarle sufrimientos, mas Fandral insistió en sanarlo y domesticarlo. Desde entonces, eran inseparables. Evidentemente, no era una montura de batalla, aunque en su tiempo libre, Fandral acostumbraba a tomar largos paseos en su robusto lomo.

Hogun poseía un ya viejo dientes de sable. Esta especie se trajo a Asgard cuando Midgard era aún fresca y joven y los humanos vivían en las cuevas. Se había conseguido mantener su linaje y ahora eran tan abundantes como leales. Desgraciadamente, su esperanza de vida era demasiado efímera para los asgardianos, así que solían correr en libertad y alejados de la civilización, ya que eran fuertemente territoriales.

Finalmente, a juzgar por las monturas restantes, estaba más que claro que Thor también contaba con una brava yegua, aunque ésta tenía cuatro patas, que no ocho como el corcel del príncipe Loki, una anomalía de la naturaleza que Sigyn nunca antes había presenciado. El caballo del príncipe Thor lo había bautizado Frigga como Presto, y sus ojos irradiaban magia ultravioleta. Era muy probable que la reina hubiera lanzado algún tipo de hechizo en el animal, incrementando así su ya considerable velocidad para las carreras de caballos en las que Thor solía participar en sus años mozos. Ahora, había sustituido esas veladas por gestas y muestras de fortaleza y brutalidad.

Sif le sonrió con suavidad y le sugirió que montara con alguien mientras le conseguían su propia montura para la próxima escapada. Loki le ofreció inmediatamente la mano, mirando con fijeza sus intensos ojos verde veronés. Sigyn apretó los labios y sonrió ante su oferta. Se sujetó a sus fuertes y largos dedos, y Loki la impulsó hacia arriba.

–Gracias, príncipe Loki –dijo acomodándose, con la espalda descansando contra su torso.

–Creo que puedes llamarme simplemente Loki a partir de ahora.

Loki rodeó la estrecha cintura de Sigyn con su brazo, y Sigyn se estremeció con el aliento de Loki acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja. El príncipe rió entre dientes, y es que Sigyn sufrió de semejante escalofrío que su cuerpo se convulsionó. De forma inesperada, Loki se apresuró prado abajo, siguiendo de cerca a Thor, a Sif y a los Tres Guerreros.

–¡Por los Dioses! –instintivamente, Sigyn se agarró a las riendas del corcel.

–Por favor, dime que has montado a caballo antes.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –se quejó Sigyn y después gritó tras el abrupto cambio de ritmo. Loki estaba burlándose de ella, ahora trotando directo al festival. Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros estaban alcanzando ya el establo mientras ellos todavía necesitaban un par de minutos para llegar. Sigyn tragó saliva, la melódica risa de Loki resonando en sus oídos– Vale, vale. Está bien. Nunca me gustaron los caballos. Debería haber escogido otra montura. La de Fandral me inspiraba muchísima confianza… ¡Si al menos supiera cómo teletransportarme!

–Algún día sabrás.

La repentina amabilidad de Loki le resultó… rara y adorable al mismo tiempo. Ante su observación, Sigyn ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con esperanza pura brillando en sus ojos.

–¿Usted cree?

Pero Loki se encogió de hombros. La verdad, no sabía por qué le había dicho eso; no era habitual en él crear falsas esperanzas en nadie. La mayoría de magos eran incapaces de usar la teletransportación. Ni siquiera Loki, cuya magia era avanzada para su edad, había aprendido a teletransportarse.

–Ya estamos. –Loki desmontó de Sleipnir y le ofreció de nuevo su amable mano– Ahora es el momento en el que bajas de mi corcel.

Sigyn profesó una sonrisa de suficiencia y triunfo. Ignoraba el por qué de la caballerosidad de Loki, pero aún así lo consideraba una victoria. En cuanto a su mano, la rechazó con altivez y cayó al suelo en un ágil salto.

–Puede que tema montar en caballo, príncipe Loki. Pero no temo las alturas.

El festival se celebró en la costa y cerca del mercado habitual de Asgard, el lugar perfecto para el comercio y el ocio, y a salvo de los peligros del bosque. Había grandes hogueras y puestos violetas por doquier, cada uno de ellos dedicado a una especialidad distinta. Había alternativas para todos los gustos: puestos con juegos, puestos de comida, puestos de pociones y armería, pero también exposiciones de arte, trovadores, e incluso un rancho de animales con todo tipo de bestias exóticas. Lady Sif estaba especialmente ansiosa por ver la nueva arena. Guerrero o novicio, asgardiano o forastero, cualquiera podía retar a un extraño a duelo, o a una hermandad enemiga a luchar. El premio no era más que diversión y honor. Por si a caso, también se había instalado una enfermería y centinelas de más.

Los niños asgardianos permanecían junto a sus padres por precaución. Por el mismo motivo, el número de guardias había sido duplicado. Incluso desde Vanaheim, Odín se había asegurado de proteger a los ciudadanos asgardianos de ladrones y atacantes durante las festividades.

El festival había mejorado desde la última vez que Sigyn lo visitó. Se veía francamente impresionante tanto estéticamente como en términos de funcionalidad. Había muchísimas cosas que hacer… ¡tantas que no sabía por dónde empezar! Abrió la boca para proponer algo, mas inmediatamente se vio interrumpida por una entusiasmada Sif arrastrando a Thor del hombro hacia la arena. Los Tres Guerreros se encogieron de hombros y los siguieron sin rechistar no antes sin pararse en un puesto de arquería donde retaron a un grupo de zagales a una competición.

Antes de que Loki la abandonara también, Sigyn divisó un maravilloso puesto de joyas… ¡cerca de otro con pesados sacos de tés e infusiones a mitad de precio! Jadeó de la emoción, se asió al hombro de Loki, y le suplicó que le acompañara. En menos que canta un gallo, Sigyn ya lo había arrastrado a la tienda de tés y se inclinó para oler las diferentes variedades.

Mientras la dueña del establecimiento atendía a otros clientes, Sigyn lo observó con diversión.

–He probado casi todos los tés de este reino –se regocijó, y un minuto después había adquirido ya dos pequeños sacos de té de cereza y de citronella en su faltriquera. Por alentador que fuera su aroma, Loki no sintió la atractiva y exótica esencia al paraíso de la que Sigyn tanto hablaba. No era una persona de hierbas en absoluto; cuando no consumía bebidas alcohólicas, Loki no dependía más que del agua fresca de los manantiales de Asgard.

Como se encontraban en un festival y por ende era noche de celebraciones, Sigyn y Loki pagaron por un vaso de un aguardiente un tanto inusual en Asgard. El brebaje en cuestión se acababa de desarrollar en una específica región celta de Midgard, y consistía en un licor con sabor a hierbas, azúcar, limón, granos de café y canela. Ocasionalmente se podían reemplazar o añadir más ingredientes. La preparación del brebaje siempre iba de la mano de un cántico supersticioso que protegía a aquel que lo ingería de la malicia. Entonces, una vez flameado y ya templado, podía beberse. Loki observó el rostro de Sigyn, iluminado de las llamas azules que bailoteaban en su brebaje e iluminaban sus rasgos faciales… se veía realmente hechizante.

De camino a la arena, vieron a un chamán practicar su magia para la audiencia de unos niños asgardianos. Los pequeños exclamaban extasiados con la última demostración del chamán, un elfo, que había hecho florecer una flor marchita y se la había entregado a una niña como regalo. Había algunos padres que regañaron a sus hijos por presenciar dicha magia aunque, sorprendentemente, hubo muchos otros que permitieron a sus retoños observar.

Sigyn se paró durante unos instantes, contemplando con una sonrisa la demostración, mientras Loki ponía los ojos en blanco del tedio… no era nada que no hubiera visto antes. Sigyn, sin embargo, nunca había visto a nadie usar su magia.

–¿_Eso_ te impresiona? ¿O te conmueve, más bien, la recepción de los niños a la magia?–preguntó Loki– Sinceramente, pensaba que huirían asustados por la magia, y que correrían como unos cobardicas.

–Si invocaras aquí tus infames serpientes, seguro que correrían _como unos cobardicas. _–repitió con brusquedad Sigyn, que enseguida volvió a sonreír ante un niño tierno y galán que regaló una flor a la misma niña de la audiencia que antes– Nunca he visto a nadie usar su magia. Sólo he visto la mía –admitió avergonzada.

–¿En serio? –los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos ante la severa confesión. Aquella mujer era una caja repleta de sorpresas– Permíteme, –Loki sujetó su mano con gentileza y la dirigió a la arena. Allá, el príncipe Thor, Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros estaban aguardando su turno para batallar. Completamente ignorando su presencia, Loki y Sigyn se sentaron en las gradas y el príncipe cubrió la mano de Sigyn con la suya, canalizó su energía y creó la gélida figura de una flor de loto.

Sigyn sostuvo el hielo en sus delicados dedos y soltó una exclamación maravillada.

–¡Es extraordinario! ¡Pero está helado! ¡No puedo guardarlo como regalo, se derretirá! ¡Oh, por los dioses! Mis dedos se están congelando. ¿Puedo quemarme con esto? –estaba hablando con tanta rapidez, que Loki no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, casi ruborizado por tales alabanzas y… bueno, por tales delirios.

–No con esto –contestó, derritiendo la flor en la mano de Sigyn con la mera sacudida de su mano. Muy al pesar de Sigyn, la flor de loto se convirtió en agua y se deslizó de sus dedos al suelo.

–¡Qué lástima, príncipe Loki! ¿Por qué no habéis pensado en una manera distinta –_más perpetua, quizás_– de enseñarme su magia? –Sigyn suspiró resignada. Le habría gustado haber guardado la flor de loto como recuerdo de su primer día en Asgard si hubiera sido de cristal en lugar de hielo.

–Era una simple demostración. Si esperabas algo más fascinante, me temo que habría espantado a todos los juerguistas de la feria –Loki bufó ante la triste realidad según Thor y Sif entraban la arena dispuestos a batirse en duelo. No sería la primera ni la última vez que lucharan, estaba claro, así que Sigyn no prestó atención concienzuda a sus movimientos porque sabía que pronto se repetiría una ocasión similar. Es más, se mostraba ensimismada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba lanzando un hechizo. De pronto, una explosión arcana de magia sacudió a su hermano, dejándolo confuso durante unos segundos aunque indemne. Lady Sif ganó la batalla.

–Quería que Lady Sif ganara –Sigyn le lanzó a Loki una mirada de complicidad, después dio un sorbo al brebaje impidiendo así una risa tonta casi segura.

Loki sonrió igual de furtivamente, muy impresionado, ciertamente.

–Juegas sucio para ser una dama, Lady Sigyn. ¿De qué más eres capaz?

–Bueno… ¡puedo forzar cerrojos sin usar ganzúa alguna! –mencionó primero, fuertemente orgullosa de aquel ejemplo. Las ganzúas eran un fastidio– También soy telequinética y capaz de transmutar hasta cierto punto. Puedo crear ilusiones como usted, aunque no soy muy creativa. Puedo invocar nevascas, vientos y disparos arcanos, y aunque no sea capaz de teletransportarme, ¡sé cómo aumentar mi velocidad considerablemente!

Vaya, vaya. Frigga había sido muy perceptiva cuando admitió a Lady Sigyn bajo su tutelaje… sin ni siquiera haber visto de lo que era capaz, por cierto. Durante muchos años, décadas incluso, Lady Sigyn había aprendido esos hechizos de forma aparentemente intuitiva. El problema, había dicho, era que no podía controlar sus poderes la mayoría del tiempo: si se dejaba llevar por sentimientos como rabia, pena o similares, perdía todo control sobre sus habilidades.

–¿Y qué hay del fuego?

–¿Francamente? Lo detesto. Es una de las pocas cosas a las que nunca recurro por voluntad propia, ni siquiera para encender una vela… _¡Hey!_ ¡Felicidades en su triunfo, Lady Sif! –vitoreó inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas de aquella curiosa bebida midgardiana. Lady Sif se acercó, jadeando y sudando, sonriente por su victoria también. Entonces se sentó entre Loki y Sigyn, puede que como medida de precaución, y es que a Sif nunca le había agradado Loki, no desde el incidente de su pelo. Probablemente intentara establecer ciertos límites de seguridad entre príncipe y noble, algo de lo que Lady Sigyn no se percató, ignorante de su rivalidad– Toma, –Sigyn ofreció a la guerrera su vaso de alcohol– considéralo tu premio. Apenas lo he probado, lo prometo.

Lady Sif rió de forma sardónica a Thor, que se quejaba de un duelo amañado a los Tres Guerreros bajo las gradas, y ya de mejor humor, Sif aceptó el vaso de Sigyn. Dio un profundo trago al brebaje caliente, caldeando su garganta en el proceso. Tras agradecérselo a Sigyn, Lady Sif se giró hacia Loki y lo miró de forma censurable.

–Espero que eso no haya sido cosa tuya, Loki. Merezco ganar por mis propios méritos.

–No he saboteado tu estúpido duelo, Sif. Estaba pasándomelo bien; no necesitaba arruinar tu patético, pequeño gran momento –Loki lanzó una mirada repleta de dagas a Sigyn, aunque sus ojos se suavizaron ante la sonrisa plagada de inocencia de la joven.

Lady Sif frunció el ceño ante su rudeza. Habría respondido malamente de no haber sido interrumpida.

–Eso es cierto, –intervino Sigyn– he estado con él todo el rato. Tengo experiencia con hombres revoltosos, mis hermanos, y puedo asegurar que el Dios de las Travesuras no ha hecho de las suyas. ¿Qué tal si ahora que habéis acabado en la arena nos acercamos a la orilla? Me gustaría tener un momento con ustedes todos también, si me lo permiten.

Sif y Sigyn intercambiaron miradas por un momento. Parecía que una amistad madura las uniera, y es que con la mera conexión de sus ojos establecieron también una especie de comunicación no-verbal a la que ambas asintieron.

–Por supuesto –respondió Sif, que se fue a avisar a los demás. Si no fuera por su apariencia física, Sif y Sigyn podrían colar de hermanas a la perfección, y es que eran físicamente diferentes aunque igual de fieras y virtuosas. Sus caracteres eran muy similares así que definitivamente se llevarían bien, y aquello, pensó Loki, no le favorecería. De todos modos, Loki y Sigyn parecían compartir una misma filosofía, una serie de principios e ideas que Lady Sif jamás llegaría a comprender.

–Haga lo que haga, siempre me meto en problemas –reflexionó Loki en voz alta, ganándose una de las risas melódicas de Sigyn como respuesta.

–Entono el mea culpa.

* * *

El resto de la noche la pasaron en la orilla, tal y como Sigyn había demandado. En la oscuridad de la noche, la galaxia era lo único que se alzaba en el firmamento de Asgard, repleta de estrellas y nebulosas de todo tipo de azules y morados. Sigyn estaba ya un poco achispada, acariciando el cascarón de una pequeña tortuga boba que se había separado de su familia en su trayecto al mar.

Estaba sumamente agradecida de que la reina Frigga la había nombrado su pupila. Se había esperado una velada un tanto violenta y silente en presencia de los príncipes y de sus guerreros, cuando en realidad poco le costó abrirse completamente a los amables asgardianos… aunque con Loki el proceso había sido más arduo, el resultado también había sido fructífero. Ahora que estaba sentada en su compañía, riéndose ante sus batallitas, podía decir que se encontraba en el sitio adecuado. Allí era donde pertenecía, en Asgard, con sus futuros amigos.

El viaje de vuelta al palacio fue menos movido y más agradable gracias al suave trote de Sleipnir. El trayecto, por corto que fuera, fue sobre todo silencioso. Lady Sif y Thor estaban en frente, ambos inmersos en lo que parecía una conversación bastante íntima. A juzgar por su estado de embriaguez, Volstagg y Fandral estaban a _esto_ de caerse de sus monturas con Hogun trotando a su lado en una fresca sobriedad.

Cuando Loki y Sigyn llegaron al palacio ya era muy tarde. Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros se habían retirado ya a sus correspondientes alcobas. Sigyn apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Loki la ayudó a bajar de su corcel. Esta vez, ella permitió que la socorriera.

Subieron las escaleras con lentitud, calma y sigilo, ambos demasiado cansados para entablar una conversación decente. Sigyn gruñó decepcionada… ¡acababa de recordar que tendría que madrugar y encontrarse con la reina Frigga en la biblioteca al alba! Loki sonrió ante su secreta decepción y cuando llegaron a sus aposentos, cada uno abrió la cerradura de sus correspondientes habitaciones con la discreción de un par de ladrones.

–Buenas noches, _Sigyn_ –dijo Loki. Casi sintió un cosquilleo en su lengua por llamarla de forma tan amistosa. Sigyn se esforzó por sonreír tan honestamente como pudo y agitó la mano como despedida antes de desaparecer en sus aposentos. En el pasillo, Loki se encontró a su madre. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar qué hacía despierta tan temprano. En vez de eso, frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa juguetona de la reina. Parecía que Frigga hubiera visto algo de lo que él todavía no se había percatado.

Cuando Sigyn cerró la puerta tras de sí, de pronto sintió las urgentes náuseas del alcohol que previamente había consumido. No había sido mucho, pero definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a beber más que cerveza, una bebida muy poco femenina y mal vista entre las señoritas de la corte, así que se apresuró a calentarse un poco de agua y prepararse una manzanilla para vencer su borrachera. Se desnudó y apenas se cubrió con un camisón blanco de seda, tomó el elixir, y decidió que no bajaría las persianas aquel día. En su lugar, las estrellas la arrollaron y la acunaron a un profundo sueño.

Aquella noche, Loki no atormentó a Sigyn como originalmente había planeado.

* * *

_**A/N: Como veis, aunque todavía no haya promocionado debidamente esta historia, no he dado siquiera la oportunidad de recibir feedback alguno porque estaba ansiosa por actualizar, así que creo que de momento me tendréis dando guerra hasta que eventualmente me desmotive como de costumbre y pare de trabajar… esperemos que eso no pase. **_

_**Mis disculpas por algún fallo caligráfico o gramatical, a veces de tanto releer mi texto ciertos errores pasan por inadvertidos. **_

_**Agradecería mucho-mucho algún que otro comentario de orientación. Quisiera saber si esta historia realmente merece ser escrita o si estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Además, siempre es agradable leer entre líneas la ilusión de un lector o lectora y saber que alguien se lo ha pasado bien entreteniéndose con un capitulillo que lleve mi nombre y que tanto tiempo y tantas páginas (Dios mío, actualizo con veinte páginas) me ha costado, así que… ¿review, por favor?**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Flashback

_**A/N: Siento que haya tenido que pasar un año para actualizar esto. Lo cierto es que la universidad me desmotivó enseguida, y he pasado muchísimo tiempo bloqueada y deprimida. Pero los comentarios que he recibido, por escasos que fueran, me han puesto muy contenta y estos días no he parado de darle al teclado. **_

_**Como ya dije en su día, he decidido que aunque la mayoría de la historia sea anterior a la primera película de Thor, jugaré con los **__**saltos temporales**__** y escribiré capítulos "**__**en la actualidad**__**" como lo es el prólogo, pero esto será más adelante. Además, en un futuro también habrá **__**cameos**__** de otros personajes Marvel. **_

_**Sin más miramientos, espero que guste este capítulo, y prometo tomarme esta historia con mayor seriedad porque disfruto mucho escribiéndola y pensando en ella, así que es probable que en unos días vuelva a subir capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Flashback**_

En su primera mañana en Asgard, Sigyn se levantó tan fresca como una rosa y no desperdició un solo bocado de su suculento desayuno, que consistía en un vaso de zumo recién exprimido, un revuelto de huevos de codorniz, una pequeña guarnición de ensalada de algas, y un tazón lleno de plátano troceado, cerezas y granos de granada. Apenas había dormido cinco horas cuando el resplandor de un nuevo día la despertó y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con un servicio todavía en preparación. Anunció la hora aproximada en la que se despertaría con frecuencia, y sin ánimo de molestar y por mucho que adorara la vida de los fogones, no tardó en ser atendida en el merendero privado que le correspondía como invitada.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, Sigyn dedujo que todavía tenía una media hora para prepararse y encontrarse con la reina que, según había dicho la jefa de cocina, almorzaba cuando la estrella alcanzaba las cumbres de las montañas del Este. Para la ocasión, escogió un vestido blanco de un bordado floral espectacular en la zona del abdomen. El vestido caía en discretos pliegues de satén a la altura de sus tobillos, revelando unas sandalias doradas. Por encima se echó una chaqueta de lana color crema para resguardarse del frío de la mañana, y remató recogiendo su cabello con una peineta de marfil plagada de grabados.

Cuando la reina la hizo llamar, Sigyn fue guiada por los Einherjar que habitualmente vigilaban sus aposentos. Se encaminó por los laberínticos pasillos dorados del palacio, y a duras penas abrió el enorme pórtico a la biblioteca una vez la encontró. Los guardas regresaron a sus respectivas posiciones y enseguida los perdió de vista; ahora contaba con la agradable compañía de la reina Frigga y, para su sorpresa, también con la de Lady Sif, que sonreía con gran nerviosismo.

–Buenos días, Lady Sigyn. –la guerrera se apresuró por saludarla con una exagerada y solemne reverencia. Después se reincorporó y sujetó su espada con gran entusiasmo reflejados en sus enormes ojos oscuros.

–¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Sigyn con una sonrisa un tanto insegura por semejante recibimiento– No se ofenda, Lady Sif, pero éste no es un lugar que parezca frecuentar…

La reina Frigga se colgó del brazo de su aprendiz y de la guerrera, dirigiendo así a ambas mujeres hasta un enorme escritorio lleno de pergaminos y tomos escritos en runas asgardianas. La biblioteca real era impresionante y un desperdicio de conocimiento, teniendo en cuenta que albergaba infinitos tomos de distintos pueblos, reinos y disciplinas a los que ni siquiera los más eruditos de Asgard podían tener acceso. Nada tenía que envidiar a la biblioteca municipal, que contaba con seiscientos metros cuadrados de estanterías mientras que ésta triplicaba las susodichas dimensiones. Los estantes del palacio alcanzaban los ocho metros de altura y, por ello, la familia real contaba con numerosas escaleras que fácilmente los desplazaban a los lados y les permitía estudiar los tomos más elevados. Múltiples lámparas de araña iluminaban los pasillos, siempre pulcros y sin una sola mota de polvo. Si aquella estancia era sin duda maravillosa, Sigyn no quería ni imaginar el pretencioso trono de Odín.

–¡No me ofendo en absoluto! Es cierto que prefiero el filo de una espalda al filo de una página. Cada uno tiene sus preferencias. Pero, por favor, tutéame ya que yo haré lo mismo. –Lady Sif apoyó las caderas en la mesa que Frigga había preparado para la lección del día y, con el permiso de la reina, comenzó a explicar el verdadero motivo de su visita– Mi presencia aquí es meramente lucrativa. Deseo ver tus misteriosas habilidades y aprender, como guerrera, los puntos flacos de una practicante como tú. Además de eso, la reina Frigga me ha concedido el honor de convertirme en tu instructora, y qué hay mejor que instruir a la mismísima hija del valeroso Tyr, Dios de la Guerra. Ruego me disculpes, Sigyn, no sabía de tus lazos familiares ayer cuando nos presentamos, y es que dada tu niñez fuera de la corte, el pueblo apenas conoce tu nombre. De haberlo sabido, habría sido horriblemente latosa contigo. Tu padre es una fuente de inspiración para muchos guerreros. Dicen que un lobo le arrancó la mano diestra y aun así siguió luchando junto al Padre de Todos en su guerra contra Jotunheim, ¿es eso cierto?

–Sif, querida, te estás excediendo –le reprochó la reina Frigga, consciente de que Sigyn no se sentía cómoda conversando sobre sus afiliaciones familiares. Sigyn era una repudiada, y por bondadoso que fuera Tyr, antiguo combatiente de Odín, también era horriblemente retrógrado con eso de la magia.

Sigyn alzó la vista hacia la reina en busca de una explicación.

–¿Instructora? Creo recordar, reina Frigga, que debía mejorar mi resistencia y agilidad. Usted no dijo nada de convertirme en una guerrera.

–Una guerrera no se limita únicamente a blandir una espada, Sigyn, –insistió Sif, contemplándola con la majestuosidad y el orgullo por ser la primera mujer campeadora– tu mejor arma sería la magia; puede que un par de dagas o un arco, teniendo en cuenta que tu armadura no debe ser pesada. La reina Frigga ha dejado claro que un mago agota suficiente energía con la mera canalización de sus poderes, así que tu armadura tendría que ser de tela, quizás de algo de cuero, pero definitivamente de poco acero y malla.

Sigyn formó un rictus en sus labios, ligeramente agrietados por el cítrico de su desayuno. La verdad es que eso de aprender a usar un arco le atraía muchísimo. Lo que no le gustó, por emocionante que sonara, era escuchar a Sif hablar con tanta certeza sobre los posibles armamentos y armaduras de Sigyn. Negó con la cabeza, desechando la tentación de su cabeza: jamás empuñaría un arma que causara muerte, destrucción y violencia.

–No quiero ser una luchadora. Por las nornas, ni siquiera estoy interesada en hacer vida en la corte. Todo lo que quiero es aprender a controlar mi magia. Además, no me veo capaz de usar ningún equipo de ofensa. Puede que mi padre se ganara el apodo del Dios de la Guerra, pero yo no soy él. No soy una guerrera.

–Tú, hija de Tyr, algo habrás heredado de él que sea provechoso. –le aseguró la morena con una sonrisa impetuosa– Pero este no es el momento de discutir tus prioridades. Olvidas que si la reina me ha llamado es porque piensa que mi colaboración te será provechosa. El palacio corre el constante peligro de ser algún día atacado, asediado incluso, y la mejor manera de impedirlo y sobrevivir es combinando tu magia con tu aptitud para la lucha.

La reina Frigga alzó la barbilla ante la certitud de aquellas palabras. Si la corte pensaba que Loki era verdaderamente verboso y convincente, entonces habían subestimado a Sif. La monarca optó por guardar silencio y contemplar a Sigyn de manera expectante. Por supuesto, no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera pero se las apañaría para persuadirla y, muy similar a Loki, finalmente conseguiría hacerse con la suya, y es que su poder y sus triquiñuelas de convicción eran tales que la reina tampoco erraba.

–No corre prisa, Sigyn, –esta vez, Sif habló con más suavidad– no te estamos preparando para ninguna cruzada. Te estamos preparando por tu propio bienestar y enriquecimiento personal. Pero ahora, centrémonos en tus capacidades con la magia, es lo primero que debes dominar.

Una vez hubo accedido Sigyn, Frigga entrelazó sus manos y habló con el porte y la seguridad de una auténtica maestra.

–Estos tomos están plagados de hechizos nuevos que irás aprendiendo paulatinamente. Quería mostrártelos para decirte que podrás consultarlos siempre que quieras y te veas capaz de ponerlos en práctica. Los guardaré en la misma repisa para que siempre los tengas a tu alcance. Pero por ahora, me gustaría empezar por la conjuración elemental…

Tal y como Sigyn se había imaginado, su intenso nerviosismo le jugó una mala pasada; cuando llegó el momento de conjurar el elemento del fuego, acabó provocando un pequeño incendio que comenzó a propagarse por la sección enciclopédica. Loki y Thor, que acababan de planear su próxima aventura en la sala de estrategias, descendían las escaleras cuando comenzaron a oler a quemado.

–Te aseguro, hermano, que los lagartos de Alfheim no son ponzoñosos. –insistió Thor pese al argumento de Loki de que existían evidencias escritas– Que son peligrosos no me cabe ninguna duda, pero nos veo más que capaces de deshacernos de ellos.

–No podremos si nos pican. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir a sus mordeduras son mínimas sin el debido ungüento o tratamiento… –repitió Loki y de pronto arrugó su nariz– ¿Hueles eso?

Los hermanos casi fueron derribados por Sif y media docena de sirvientes que llevaban paños húmedos para limpiar el pequeño caos que Sigyn había causado. Afortunadamente, las llamas pudieron apagarse gracias a la magia de Frigga, y la casa real apenas perdió unos tomos de su interminable colección.

Cuando Loki y Thor alcanzaron el portón de la librería, atónitos ante el primer incendio de la historia en palacio, escucharon a Frigga llamar a Sigyn, que abandonaba la biblioteca con la cabeza gacha y su rostro tensado como si le hubieran echado una buena reprimenda. Finalmente, desapareció trotando hacia los portones traseros del palacio, aquellos que usaba la servidumbre.

–¿Es que vivimos en Muspelheim y aún no me he enterado? –preguntó Thor jocoso– Aunque, pensándolo mejor, este aroma es más propio de Helheim. Al menos así es como imagino que huele.

–Dudo mucho que el reino de Hela huela a libros quemados y no a azufre, a extremidades abrasadas o a cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición –murmuró Loki, a lo que Frigga respondió frunciendo el ceño.

–Muy graciosos, vosotros dos –intervino Sif, cruzada de brazos y con la misma mirada censurable de la reina. Frigga, todavía buscando a Sigyn con la mirada, se inclinó un poco más hacia su derecha para ver si podía divisarla, pero la joven dama ya se había desvanecido escaleras abajo. Frigga chasqueó la lengua y aunque Sif se ofreció seguir a la muchacha, razonó que la guerrera ya la había agobiado suficiente.

–Pero bueno, ¿qué le habéis hecho? –se preguntó Loki en voz alta.

–Loki, busca a Lady Sigyn inmediatamente. –exigió la reina, ignorando su previo comentario– Puede que contigo se calme. Además, necesita estar presente y resuelta para el festín de esta noche. Será su presentación ante la corte y no quiero caras caídas.

–¿Por qué yo? –refunfuñó el menor de los hermanos, que ni quería procrastinar su lectura matutina más de lo debido, ni se veía capaz de soportar a una mujer llorona. Sigyn le agradaba ahora, cierto, pero tampoco tenía una relación lo suficientemente estrecha como para ofrecerle su hombro para desahogarse.

–Porque tú también me diste más de un disgusto cuando revelaste tu magia al mundo, ¿recuerdas? –Frigga se cruzó de brazos.

–Puedo buscarla yo si quieres, madre –se ofreció Thor, haciendo ademán de partir cuando la voz grave del Padre de Todos aclamó la atención de los presentes. Odín, que recién había llegado de Vanaheim, se acercó escoltado de nueve centinelas que lo habían acompañado en su viaje de negocios:

–¿A qué hijo debo castigar por este desastre?

Thor y Loki pusieron cara de circunstancias... Finalmente, cuando Odín rio a carcajadas por su comentario, los príncipes recibieron a su padre de buena gana, y a cambio de saludos francos y alegres se llevaron una buena sacudida en la espalda.

–Padre, me alegro que hayas vuelto. ¿Cedió Vanaheim a nuestras condiciones del tratado? –preguntó Thor, inmediatamente recordando que debía buscar a Sigyn pronto y rápido. Dio un brinco. Tras llevarse el puño al pecho como despedida, tomó la ruta que Sigyn había tomado antes y prometió ponerse al día con su rey al regresar.

Thor se coló por los pasillos de la servidumbre, casi placando a varias sirvientas en el proceso, y después se adentró en los fogones, donde los cocineros se movían de aquí allá y sus ayudantes negociaban con ganaderos la carne que se iba a usar para el guisado de aquella noche. El servicio se impresionó con su mera presencia y se sobresaltó aún más con su prisa, parando todo lo que estaban haciendo durante apenas unos segundos para después volver a ponerse manos a la obra.

Hacía décadas, desde su niñez, que jamás había visitado aquella zona del palacio, así que apenas recordaba adónde daba la salida que Sigyn seguramente habría tomado. Se trataban de unos portones de apenas dos metros de altura, tan estrechos que Thor, con su porte y su rudeza, tuvo que ponerse de lado para efectuar su salida. De un brinco cayó en las callejuelas del antiguo mercado, que ahora daba cobijo a los nobles y burgueses que deseaban residir cerca del palacio.

Antiguamente, en los tiempos de Bor, Asgard se levantó alrededor de la fortaleza y aquellas calles pétreas estaban plagadas de constantes ofertas y regateos. En su expansión, la ciudad se disgregó bastante y acorde a las clases sociales. El mercado actual estaba situado colina abajo, donde residía el corazón de Asgard y donde raramente vivía la gente apoderada si no era en el infame barrio de los magos. Por ello, la servidumbre y los mercaderes traían sus bienes en robustos bueyes desde las entrañas.

Asgard tenía fama de estar hecha de oro, aunque su arquitectura consistía mayormente en piedra, mármol y acero dorado, y en ocasiones también en relucientes mosaicos y grabados. Contaban con una considerable cantidad de vegetación y árboles cortesía de la reina, que siempre se preocupaba por conservar el medio ambiente. En Asgard todo el año era época de grullas, así que muchísimos de estos ejemplares construían sus nidos en los altos rascacielos de la ciudad. Popularmente se decía que estas aves zancudas velaban por la seguridad de Asgard desde los picos más altos a los que los Einherjar no podían llegar, aunque eso sólo eran habladurías.

El sol le impidió a Thor situarse durante un momento, así que el joven príncipe se llevó la mano a la frente y giró sobre sus propios pies para inspeccionar su alrededor. Divisó a Sigyn penetrar en las callejas que daban a un pequeño patio repleto de comercios de lujo. De camino, Thor se topó con Fulla, la hermana de Frigga y una de sus asistentes personales, cargada de ropajes y joyas que vestiría su madre en los próximos eventos. La saludó cortésmente y sin más miramientos aligeró su paso.

Tomó una esquina y se encontró con Sigyn, tan tiesa como un perro de caza, rodeando su vientre y respirando profundamente. Thor se percató de que no estaba sollozando, aunque sí que se veía muy alterada, así que procuró no sorprenderla y se puso a su lado en silencio, contemplando a la nobleza entrar y salir de distintas tiendas y observar sus escaparates.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Sigyn? –preguntó Thor con humildad. Puesto que ahora se verían casi a diario, Thor se tomó las confianzas de tutearla como la amiga en la que pronto se convertiría.

–Sí, tan sólo deme unos minutos y me repondré –aseguró Sigyn, desprendiéndose de su chaqueta de lana, prenda que Thor se ofreció a cargar en su lugar. Sigyn sonrió en agradecimiento. Después suspiró y se soltó el cabello, apretando la peineta en sus manos y sentándose bajo uno de los arcos de las galerías.

Ahora mismo se sentía ridícula por haberla pifiado, pero sobre todo se sentía impotente por no poder controlar algo que formaba parte de ella. La presencia de Sif y la excesiva confianza de la reina le habían puesto sumamente nerviosa. Definitivamente, el conjuro del fuego había sido una mala idea teniendo en cuenta su historial con dicho elemento. Aquélla había sido una horrible primera derrota. Estaba en palacio porque era una apestada, porque su familia se sentía insegura, porque su padre la temía más que a los gigantes de hielo y prefería tenerla lejos, porque era un peligro con la magia. Por los dioses, ¡no estaba en condiciones de rechazar la instrucción de Sif! Cuando se diera por vencida como encantadora, ¿a qué tendría que aferrarse?

Thor se apoyó a su lado en la columna más cercana y curvó una pequeña sonrisa. Sigyn tomó una última bocanada de aire e incluso se abanicó, reprimiendo una peligrosa lagrimilla que amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla. De una palmada un tanto brusca para una dama, Thor colocó su enorme mano en el delicado hombro de la muchacha en un intento de animarla.

–Sé que no es lo mismo, que no puedo comparar mis habilidades de lucha con tus habilidades mágicas, que no soy Loki y no soy mi madre, y que por lo tanto no te puedo asesorar adecuadamente en ese aspecto, pero la primera vez que tomé una espada, Sif, que todavía no mostraba aptitudes de guerrera y estaba predestinada a convertirse en una doncella, me dio tal paliza que me sentí humillado e insuficiente.

» Recuerdo aquel día a la perfección: –continuó narrando Thor, con la vista perdida– iba ataviada con un vestido visiblemente incómodo y un abrigo pesado de pieles porque era invierno, y aun así logró derrotarme.

» La segunda vez, mi padre me presionó tanto que me rompí la muñeca en una mala caída; madre tuvo que dormir conmigo durante ese tiempo y ayudarme a conciliar el sueño porque mis huesos astillados me impedían descansar y su voz era lo único que acababa con mis episodios de insomnio.

» La tercera, Loki causó mi primera cicatriz… no querrás saber dónde. –bromeó, guiñándole el ojo– Es broma, puedo confesártelo: fue en el trasero.

Sigyn se ruborizó, aunque no por ello se privó de una pequeña carcajada.

–Seguí intentándolo, porque supe que mi deber como príncipe era convertirme también en guerrero. No me veía capaz, pero cada día me propuse esforzarme lo máximo posible, y ya lo ves: acabé siendo merecedor de Mjölnir, mi más sincero aliado.

–Su problema jamás fue el del autocontrol, príncipe Thor, –argumentó Sigyn, abrazando sus piernas y contemplándolo desde una posición fetal– el mío sí.

–Oh, te equivocas. –Thor negó con la cabeza y espantó uno de los cuervos de Odín que brincaba a su lado– Ése es exactamente mi problema. No sé contener ni mi ánimo ni mi fuerza… La magia es tu martillo, Sigyn. –aseguró, quitándose un colgante con la forma de ese mazo y colocando el cuero alrededor de su cuello– Algún día, si te empeñas, acabarás demostrando que tú también la mereces y eres perfectamente capaz de usarla a tu voluntad y en tu beneficio. Estoy seguro de que cuando empieces a trabajar en la meditación, tu autocontrol aumentará.

Persuadida por Thor, Sigyn se colgó de su brazo ante los ojos incrédulos de los allí presentes. Siempre era impresionante encontrarse con un príncipe en las calles, más aún sujeto al brazo de una mujer. Juntos recorrieron el camino de vuelta al palacio, aunque esta vez más lentamente.

–Aclárame una cosa. Dicen que tu padre perdió la mano frente a un huargo de Jotunheim, ¿es verdad? –del mismo modo que Sif, Thor no pudo contener su curiosidad. Aquella vez, a Sigyn le parecieron divertidos los rumores sobre Tyr, el Dios de la Guerra, y su batalla junto a Odín contra los jotun. Ella torció la cabeza, incapaz de admitir o desmentir su sospecha.

–Es una verdad a medias… no se la amputó, pero sí se la dañó con sus fauces de tal manera que hoy ha perdido la sensibilidad codo abajo –explicó, deslizando su mano por el brazo diestro de Thor para representar el margen de la mordedura con la que el lobo había incapacitado a su padre. Después, volvieron a palacio, y el día pasó con mayor fluidez.

Aquella tarde, Sigyn se propuso explorar el palacio antes de enclaustrarse en sus aposentos y prepararse para el festín en su honor. Había oído que el Padre de Todos había regresado de Vanaheim, así que la expectación de la fiesta se palpaba en cada rincón del palacio. El servicio estaba saturado con las preparaciones, casi tanto como si fuera el cumpleaños de los príncipes o el aniversario de bodas de los reyes de Asgard.

Nunca antes se había sentido Sigyn una persona tan importante. La responsabilidad se cernía sobre sus hombros y debía hacer gala de su porte y elegancia aquella noche, así que, para relajarse, leyó durante horas el primero de los tomos que Frigga le había asignado en las elevadas ramas de un árbol. De no vestir unos faldones tan largos, nadie habría jurado que se escondía entre las ramas de un pino, y es que su vestido caía de la copa como el agua de una cascada.

Hacía un día espléndido para estar fuera pero enseguida comenzó a refrescar, y Sigyn decidió dejar su posición y echar un ojo a las famosas rosas que la reina Frigga guardaba en su invernáculo. Allí, Loki meditaba como de costumbre, sentado en el suelo entre la vasta variedad de flores y plantas de la reina. Junto a la torre de astronomía, el invernadero era el sitio más silencioso y el predilecto del joven príncipe. Nadie entraba allí salvo madre e hijo, así que contaba con la tranquilidad de poder zambullirse en su lectura, en sus prácticas o en sus propios pensamientos sin ser perturbado.

Sigyn abrió la puerta de cristal, que pese a su chirrido no rompió la concentración de Loki. Al encontrárselo abrazó el libro contra su pecho con cierta vacilación. A juzgar por su silencio, Sigyn dedujo que no se había percatado de su presencia. Se le acercó un poco más, divisando la vela frente a él, que se movía con delicadeza en un lento baile. Finalmente, se acuclilló y se percató de que Loki se encontraba en un recóndito lugar de su mente. No quiso interrumpirlo… pero acabó zarandeándolo con delicadeza. Quería quedarse ahí un rato, así que consideró apropiado avisarlo.

–Buenas tardes, príncipe Loki –lo saludó y, sin previo aviso, Loki se lanzó sobre ella. Rodeando su delicado cuello de cisne, Loki comenzó a apretar con su enorme mano. Sigyn se asió instintivamente a la muñeca del príncipe, pero Loki no paró hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién estaba asfixiando… Suspiró y cerró los ojos, liberando finalmente a Sigyn– Príncipe Loki, –Sigyn tragó saliva con dificultad– hace mucho que no tengo a un hombre en esta postura. Agradecería profundamente que te apartaras.

Loki dulcificó su mirada, y su ceño fruncido se relajó enseguida. Raramente había tenido Loki a una mujer que no fuera Freya a su merced de esta manera. Tener a Sigyn doblegada en una postura así de comprometida era algo que jamás se habría imaginado. Loki sentía cómo la respiración de la muchacha templaba su clavícula. Aquello le envió una descarga eléctrica a través de su columna vertebral, y, por un momento, se quedó paralizado… Luego recordó cuantísimo lo había sobresaltado, y su enojo lo llevó a poner los ojos en blanco.

–Por los dioses, Sigyn, ¿es que no sabes que nunca hay que interrumpir a alguien que esté meditando? Es sumamente peligroso y aterrador. Es como echar un balde de agua helada a alguien que goza de un plácido sueño.

–Siento haberte asustado. –Sigyn carraspeó, y el silencio se tornó incómodo. La joven lo contempló de arriba abajo sintiéndose un tanto cohibida y avergonzada por repetir lo mismo una segunda vez–: ¿Podrías quitarte de encima, por favor?

Loki la escrutó con la mirada, grabando en su memoria los ojos verde mandrágora de Sigyn y la graciosa peca sobre su ceja derecha, de un rubio mucho más acastañado que su largo cabello. Entonces bajó la vista instintivamente hacia abajo y se fijó en el collar que Thor solía llevar y que ahora decoraba el escote de Sigyn. Algo en su pecho despertó y Loki ardió en… ¿celos? Era un sentimiento que no pudo explicar. Decidió pasarlo por alto y sonrió con la picardía que lo caracterizaba. Lo cierto es que tenía unas vistas impresionantes desde ahí arriba.

Sigyn sonrió, y le golpeó amistosamente el torso con sus nudillos.

–Es suficiente –dijo ella.

Fuera del invernadero, Thor y Fandral los observaban asombrados. Habían pasado la mañana batallando por los exteriores hasta que el encuentro entre Loki y Sigyn encendió su curiosidad. Se acuclillaron fuera, junto al cristal que permitía ver el interior del invernáculo, con una bota de vino y manzanas de Iðunn para recuperar la energía que habían perdido luchando.

–Vaya, no se puede ser más predecibles –comentó Thor con la mejilla pegada al cristal en un desesperado intento de escuchar la conversación. Fandral, que tenía más bien toda la clara aplastada contra el vidrio, frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su amigo y apretó la boquilla de la bota entre sus manos:

–¿Predecibles? ¡Pero Lady Sigyn! ¡Pensaba que se había encendido una chispa entre nosotros! –se lamentó Fandral, y después se despegó del cristal demandando el apoyo de su compañero– Tú la viste, ¿verdad? ¡La chispa!

–Déjate de tonterías, Fandral –se limitó a decir Thor. El heredero de Asgard sonrió guasón y volvió la vista a Loki y a Sigyn… la chispa de la que Fandral hablaba la veía iluminar los ojos de su hermano y los de la joven doncella que lo acompañaba.

–Segundo día y ya se la lleva al catre, ¡no me lo puedo creer! –Fandral se cubrió la cara con sus manos y después, dando la espalda al invernáculo, se acomodó en el suelo apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas. Thor sabía que tan pronto como Fandral diera con su próxima presa, su encaprichamiento por Sigyn se desvanecería.

–No te pases, amigo, Lady Sigyn no parece de ésas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Freya tampoco parecía de ésas hasta que Loki la cortejó... Siento puntuarlo, Fandral, pero ya es la segunda vez que Loki se te adelanta.

–Sabes darme donde más me duele.

Fandral le propinó un puñetazo a Thor, un puñetazo inocente que inició una pequeña trifulca física entre ambos amigos. Su falta de discreción acabó captando la atención de Loki y Sigyn, que ahora observaban a los dos compañeros empujarse como en una gresca entre niños. Loki y Sigyn se miraron mutuamente, ya reincorporados, y a Loki no le sorprendió nada cómo acabó dicha riña: la fuerza bruta de Thor envió a Fandral volando hacia el ventanal del invernadero. El guerrero atravesó el cristal y lo hizo añicos, cayendo a los pies de Loki y Sigyn. Loki cubrió a Sigyn con su cuerpo e hizo que retrocediera un paso. Ambos se encogieron por el estruendo y el baile de pequeños cristales, que llovieron sobre las macetas y el suelo de la estancia.

El silencio debió durar apenas unos segundos, pero fueron segundos muy largos. Fuera como fuere, en ese momento, Sigyn comprendió la charla que le había dado Thor aquella mañana. Cada uno de ellos tenían impulsos que no podían controlar: Sigyn, la magia; Thor, la fuerza bruta, y Loki… bueno, Loki tenía su temperamento.

–Idiotas –gruñó Loki en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente cerca como para que Sigyn lo escuchara.

Thor se irguió y entró al invernadero para ayudar a su compañero. Carraspeando, Fandral se puso de pie, se irguió, y fingiendo normalidad, los saludaron con un cabeceo.

–Lady Sigyn. Hermano. –saludó Thor con forzosa amabilidad. La mirada de Thor voló de su hermano a la doncella y, al final, acabó despidiéndose con un simple "bonita tarde."

–A ver cómo explicas esto a madre, bestia –contestó Loki, negando con la cabeza. Ahora contaba con un lugar menos al que huir en busca de paz, ya fuera a media mañana o en medio de un festín.

Cuando Loki perdió de vista a su hermano, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Sigyn, que estaba estupefacta por otros motivos: un fino copo de nieve cayó en las mejillas de la muchacha. Loki frunció el ceño y se giró para estudiar el invernadero. Estaban rodeados de escarcha.

–¿Pero qué? –dijo, entre sorprendido y maravillado.

–Debería irme –murmuró Sigyn, rascándose la nuca.

–No, no ha sido culpa tuya. Meditaré contigo para que esto no te vuelva a pasar, pero este incidente –Loki señaló al desastre de cristales rotos– no ha sido culpa tuya.

Loki alzó la vista cuando la reina entró muy seria a la escena del crimen; se le veía en la cara que estaba muy confundida. Teniendo en cuenta el percance de la biblioteca aquella mañana, de pronto ya no sabía a quién debía o no debía regañar.

–Oh, no, madre. –intervino rápidamente Loki, en vista a que Frigga lo miraba con ojos cautelosos– Ni te atrevas. Yo no he roto nada.

–Lo de la escarcha, sin embargo, sí es cosa mía –admitió Sigyn, sintiéndose una ridícula adolescente causando problemas.

–¡THOR! –estalló Frigga, retirándose a gritos hacia el jardín, en busca de su hijo mayor– ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ?

Las miradas de Loki y Sigyn volvieron a cruzarse y ninguno pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Sigyn se quedó abstraída, perdida en la sonrisa de Loki. Pero él, ni siquiera Sigyn, se percató de que sonreía como una colegiala cuando estaban juntos.

Dos horas después, Sigyn se miró en el espejo. Tenía a Frigga tras su espalda, acariciando con el cariño de una madre los hombros de la muchacha y mirándola con orgullo a través del reflejo. Frigga le había regalado un vestido para aquella ocasión. Sigyn no se sentía cómoda aceptando regalos y riquezas, ya que no tenía nada que dar a cambio y no quería vivir a costa de la casa real. Suficiente estaba haciendo la reina por ella como para que la colmara a caprichos. Sigyn quería ser servicial y dejar de aceptar estos gestos, así como el salario que le enviaba su familia. Ese dinero sabía a culpa, y no disfrutaba gastándolo.

Su elección para aquella noche había sido otra muy distinta: un vestido negro con cola de sirena y plumas en los bajos. Pero Frigga insistió, y Sigyn no sabía cómo negarse a una reina, así que aceptó su regalo porque sabía que le hacía ilusión vestirla como la hija que nunca llegó a tener.

–El diseño es algo tradicional, pero también es nuevo. –explicaba la reina– Como ves, la estética es oriental; hace doscientos años, esto era lo que triunfaba. Pero la combinación de colores y los detalles de los bordados lo hacen refrescante y majestuoso.

En eso Frigga tenía razón. El vestido, que se asemejaba mucho a un kimono, no tenía sentido sin un cinturón de acero dorado. Era de color blanco huevo y vainilla, y los detalles eran dorados, con algún brillante y lentejuela aquí y allá. A la altura de los bíceps, la combinación entre el bordado y una tela de terciopelo construían el dibujo de una rosa, mientras que en los hombros se encontraban numerosas espirales en forma de enredadera.

–¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Frigga, mientras recogía el larguísimo pelo rubio de Sigyn en un precioso y voluminoso recogido– A tu madre le encantaría. Siempre llevaba los labios de color carmín, era la revolución de la corte.

–¿Podría prestarme ese color? –preguntó Sigyn, esperanzada. El único buen recuerdo que tenía de su familia era el de su madre, y ella ya no estaba– ¿O será demasiado arriesgado?

–Sigyn, nuestra sociedad ha avanzado. No te juzgarán por el color de tus labios. En todo caso, te envidiarán. De todos modos, entre las mujeres de la corte, siempre hay que intentar ser la diferente, hazme caso.

Sigyn rebuscó en su joyero y sacó el pendiente de una serpiente que se deslizaba del lóbulo de su oreja hasta la parte superior de la misma. Después, sacó también un colgante de la cabeza de un lobo. Algo en dichos animales intrigaba a Sigyn, así que vio oportuno llevarlos a ambos consigo. La cadena dorada colgó de sus dedos, y la reemplazó con el collar que Thor le había regalado.

–Ya estás lista –concluyó Frigga mientras ataba la cadena alrededor de su fino cuello. El taconeo de ambas mujeres resonaba por los pasillos que dirigían a la sala de festines. Pasaron por un pequeño atrio de piedra, con una pequeña caseta cuyas tejas doradas servían de punto de encuentro para los cuervos de Odín, siempre que no descansaban enjaulados. Finalmente, doblaron la esquina hasta dar con un enorme portón entreabierto.

Sigyn observó que Frigga aguardaba frente a la enorme puerta, y que los centinelas no se movieron un ápice para abrirla.

–¿No vamos a entrar? –preguntó Sigyn, extrañada, y después arqueó una ceja.

–Siempre entramos todos juntos. Con nuestra llegada, que siempre es la última, iniciamos el festín. Ésta es tu noche, así que vendrás con nosotros –explicó Frigga, colgándose del brazo de Sigyn. Ella bajó la cabeza, desilusionada porque esta clase de evento debía haberse regentado por su familia, y jamás llegó a celebrarse ni una mísera fiesta en su nombre.

Tan absorta estaba en esta tristeza, que Sigyn apenas se percató de que Loki, Thor, y Odín se habían colocado a su lado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Frigga dio un paso, todos los demás siguieron. Un tanto titubeante, Sigyn se encogió de hombros pero se tranquilizó enseguida al notar la grande mano de Thor en su cintura, animándola a seguir.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, y en su lugar se encontró de pleno con los ojos serpentinos de Loki, que la observaban con ligera sorna y excitación porque estaba francamente hermosa, y se la veía tan frágil como un pajarito con el ala rota. En ese momento, los invitados se pusieron de pie, sonrientes y aplaudiendo, y volvieron a sentarse cuando la familia real lo hizo. Odín fue el último en usar su asiento porque tuvo la cordialidad de acomodar a Sigyn en el suyo. Allí, rey y muchacha se presentaron, y para la sorpresa de Sigyn, Odín le dedicó una fugaz y pequeña sonrisa. No parecía tan terco e insensible como los cuchicheos contaban, aunque quizá le había pillado en un buen momento, simple y llanamente.

Por primera vez, Sigyn alzó sus grandes ojos a la marea de invitados que cenaban frente a su mesa. Sigyn no conocía absolutamente ninguna de las caras que tenía frente a ella, y todas la miraban expectantes o asentían ante la augusta presencia de su rey. Entonces, como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara, Sigyn se topó con la alentadora sonrisa de un guerrero desconocido de gran porte, musculatura, y de una belleza inusual. El hombre, que desprendía virilidad por todos sus poros, era de piel cremosa, ligeramente bronceada, y de pelo castaño. Era tan joven como los príncipes y de complexión atlética como Fandral. Tenía una barba discreta, como la de Thor, pero no llevaba el pelo largo, sino más bien estaba a medio camino y lo tenía alborotado de una forma bastante uniforme hacia arriba. Tenía un rostro simétrico y unos ojos que albergaban su propio universo, de color azul, casi gris. Vestía una armadura de malla, numerosas pulseras de cuero y otros ornamentos, y miraba a Sigyn como si estuviera admirando una grandiosa escultura griega.

Sigyn no era consciente de que durante todo ese tiempo, Loki había estado también mirándola con fijeza. El joven príncipe se sintió falto de ilusión, y de pronto perdió el interés en ella, en vista de que la joven había sufrido un flechazo con alguien tan irrelevante como ella. Tenía sentimientos indecisos por ella; así como a veces la soportaba, en otros momentos le aburría. Molesto, Loki decidió ignorarla durante todo el festín.

Según avanzaba la noche, el intercambio de miradas fue en aumento hasta que finalmente Sigyn se encontró con su pretendiente y comenzaron a pasar una larga velada acompañados. Había estado aguardando a que terminara la cena, se le notaba; y es que, aunque los invitados pudieran unirse a otras mesas, la familia real no tenía por costumbre levantarse durante la comida, aunque Thor desobedeciera esta norma con frecuencia. Por eso, cuando los platos quedaron vacíos y sólo quedaban huesos de cordero y de uvas por doquier, todos los presentes se trasladaron a una sala contigua donde se servía hidromiel, cerveza, vino y unos músicos animaban el ambiente. La luz era tenue y Loki no podía evitar fijarse en cómo las velas iluminaban la pálida piel de Sigyn, que se armó de valor para acercarse al guerrero. Se trataba de Theoric, uno de los más fieles soldados de Odín y otro de los tantos amigos de Thor.

Loki gruñó y bebió de su copa de vino. No soportaba a ese tío, y menos soportaba verlo besar suavemente los nudillos de Sigyn. Tenía la esperanza de que su momento en el invernadero se repitiera esta noche, de que Loki pudiera hablar abiertamente de magia con Sigyn, y explicarle a la pobre ignorante el porqué de tantos de sus problemas. Intentó achacar estas ansias al amor por la docencia que había heredado de Frigga, y reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que ésta no era noche para instrucciones. No estaba de humor, así que se propuso encontrar a Freya y acabó la noche cortejándola, como de costumbre, mientras contemplaba cómo Theoric hacía lo mismo con Sigyn, que sonreía contra su mejilla y se derretía como la mantequilla.

* * *

Loki se despertó con las suaves risas femeninas resonando en los pasillos. Se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, observando que Freya se había ido hace ya tiempo; las sábanas estaban frías. No le importó. Si ella lo estaba utilizando para el sexo, él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Loki se desperezó. Para cuando terminó de colocarse su armadura, las risas se habían desplazado de los pasillos al jardín interior bajo su balcón. Se trataba de Sigyn y Sif, que conversaban como buenas amigas. A Loki se le antojó curioso ver a Sif socializando con una mujer y, además, disfrutando con ello. Sif no tenía amigas, sólo tenía a Thor y a los Tres Guerreros. Hubo un tiempo en el que los dos se llevaron bien, pero ese tiempo ya había acabado, y desde entonces simplemente convivían.

Loki tampoco tenía amigos. Al menos, no consideraba a esos personajes como tal, aunque le molestaba e importaba en partes iguales lo que todos ellos pensaran de él. También le importaba en mayor magnitud lo que Sigyn pensara. Oculto en un hechizo de invisibilidad, Loki se encontró con las chicas unos minutos después. Pensaba que Sif era su instructora, y que por lo tanto deberían estar trabajando en convertir a Sigyn en una guerrera más o menos decente. Pero prefirieron pasar la mañana charlando.

–Thor y yo acabamos la noche en la fuente del mercado. El pobre iba tan bebido, que trastabillaba en el agua. Unos centinelas no lo reconocieron al principio. ¡Menudo susto se llevaron cuando alzó a Mjölnir y los amenazó con fundirlos a rayos!

Sigyn, con su risa de sirena, se limpió una lagrimita que amenazaba con caer por el rabillo de su ojo. Loki no comprendía cómo esa anécdota podía hacerla reír tanto. A su parecer, Sif estaba dejando a Thor en evidencia como el bufón que realmente era. Pero luego recordó el collar que colgaba de su cuello, y, receloso, maldijo porque Thor tuviera una relación más sana con la forastera.

–Qué pena habérmelo perdido –se lamentó Sigyn.

–No te preocupes, compartiremos más momentos como ése. Thor bebe con frecuencia, y le caíste bien, así que supongo que viviremos grandes historias todos juntos. No puedo esperar el día en el que estés preparada para venir de expediciones con nosotros. –sonrió Sif, esperanzada– Eres muy agradable, Sigyn, y estoy segura de que las nornas te han tejido un destino grandioso e interesante. Todo el mundo lo percibió anoche… –dijo Sif con un tono sugerente.

Sigyn se sonrojó pero fingió una risita para ocultar dicho rubor.

–Por los dioses, Sif, ¿por qué no me preguntas qué tal me fue, en lugar de recurrir a alusiones personales?

–Está bien, ¿qué tal te fue con Theoric? –preguntó Sif, sentándose en un banco de piedra junto a Sigyn y alzando las cejas dos veces de forma picarona.

Interesado, Loki se acercó un poco más, pero se sobresaltó cuando Sigyn miró hacia atrás. Extrañada, Sigyn sintió que había alguien observándola, y por un momento pensó en Loki. Al no ver a nadie, se dijo que no era justo para el príncipe tacharlo de fisgón, así que volvió a sonreír con naturalidad y, con gran emoción, le narró su noche a Sif.

–¿Dónde habrá estado ese hombre toda mi vida? –preguntó de forma retórica, y Sif se ruborizó por el entusiasmo de Sigyn– Estuvo genial. No tenía grandes expectativas por el festín de ayer. De hecho, estaba tan asustada que tuve que tomarme una valeriana con la reina Frigga antes de la cena. Me estaba mareando un poco; nunca había estado en una habitación con tanta gente juzgándome. En un momento dado, sentí que la cubertería empezó a moverse ligeramente, como en un discreto frenesí, quizá por mis nervios y falta de control. Pero cuando vi a Theoric, me relajé mecánicamente; me sentí como en una nube. Creo que jamás me he reído tanto con nadie. Es un hombre muy gracioso y ocurrente, y me escucha cuando hablo. No me malinterpretes, Sif, sois todos encantadores, incluso Loki ha sido grato conmigo. Pero Theoric fue punto y aparte. Fue caballeroso, jovial y muy respetuoso. Sentí que podía contarle cualquier cosa… Pero me hice de rogar, claramente. No soy una arrastrada ni caería a la primera de cambio. Está bien hacerlos esperar.

–Haces bien, especialmente con los nobles de Asgard. Se cansan enseguida con las doncellas que verdaderamente muestran interés y no saben hacerse las duras… Pueden ser muy injustos a veces, te lo digo por experiencia… –asintió Sif con un mohín reflejado en su rostro– Me alegra que llegáramos a pasar un rato anoche, todos juntos.

–Ah, sí, todavía estoy cansada por esos bailes populares… pero faltaba Loki, no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

–Loki es muy raro… normalmente acaba con Freya la noche en este tipo de eventos.

Loki tragó saliva. Intentó no prestar demasiada atención a lo que Sigyn decía sobre Theoric pero su nombre salió a relucir un par de veces, y no pudo evitar agudizar el oído. No le sorprendió que la tonta de Sif no tuviera nada afable que decir sobre él, incluso metió la pata al confesar que estaba cortejando a Freya… aunque probablemente a Sigyn no le importaría. Además, algún día se habría acabado enterando igualmente…

–Ah, no sabía que tuvieran algo.

–Oh, no tienen nada. –continuó Sif– Es sólo diversión, según Thor. Loki es muy exigente y reservado; dudo que encuentre a alguien afín a él. Las mujeres de la corte son muy peculiares, pero él lo es aún más… No entiendo qué ha podido ver Freya en él, además de su posición como príncipe, claro está.

Era cierto que Sigyn no conocía a Loki lo suficiente; desde luego, Sigyn no lo conocía tanto como Sif. Pero sus palabras le sonaron injustas e intentó sacar la cara al joven príncipe de la manera más cordial que pudo. Loki se percató de esto, y alzó la barbilla, más o menos satisfecho de las próximas palabras:

–No hablaré sobre Freya porque no la conozco, pero Loki me parece un buen hombre. Tampoco me parece nada extraño que corteje a una mujer y que Freya haya caído. Es más, me gustaría conocerlo mejor; al fin y al cabo, vivimos puerta a puerta y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora. Creo que se ha relajado un poco, aunque el primer día fue horriblemente difícil conmigo.

–Eso lo dices ahora, pero no sé si acabaréis congeniando… –murmuró Sif con las cejas alzadas con cierta vacilación.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? Olvidas que, en realidad, conoces muy poco sobre mí. –Sigyn arrebató a Sif su espada y la blandió frente a ella con cierta torpeza; intentaba atemorizarla, aunque obviamente sabía que no lo conseguiría y que este gesto quedaría en una simple broma. Sigyn alzó las cejas, como retando a Sif, y después dijo–: Maldita sea, esto pesa mucho. Sólo quería sorprenderte…

Sif rio a carcajadas y Loki no pudo evitar esconder una divertida sonrisa. Sigyn le había sacado la cara, y además parecía ser una persona muy amena. En realidad, era completamente opuesta a él. Según Loki, sólo Frigga merecía su devoto amor; quién sabe si algún día Sigyn también acabaría mereciéndolo.

–Creo que deberíamos comenzar con tu primer entrenamiento… –sugirió Sif, apartando con cuidado el filo y recuperando su espada– De momento no blandirás ninguna espada, como mucho un arco y flechas, o unas dagas, como ya te dije. Pero yo no soy la más indicada para instruirte en la puntería. Si te interesa, puedes pedir ayuda a Fandral o a Loki porque dudo mucho que Theoric esté por la labor de instruir y poner en peligro a la doncella que le gusta.

Sigyn sonrió con dulzura y arrugó la nariz, embriagada por el recuerdo de Theoric. Finalmente, acabó asintiendo. La idea de que viniera pidiéndole ayuda, tanto como para la meditación como para la puntería, gustó a Loki. Puede que Theoric ocupara la cabeza de Sigyn, pero Loki jugaba con la ventaja de la convivencia, y acabaría sacándole provecho.

* * *

La primera semana pasó con rapidez. Los primeros dos entrenamientos fueron tan duros, que Sigyn se mareó un par de veces y agradeció que sólo estuviera Sif presente. Al quinto día, Sigyn consiguió adaptarse y le perdió el miedo al entrenamiento de Sif, aunque siguió acostándose temprano. Toda su energía acababa agotada y se veía incapaz de acabar el día.

Todas las mañanas, desayunaba con un libro en la mesa y a primera hora, acudía a las lecciones de Frigga, que no volvió a sugerir la magia elemental. Se centraron en su poder arcano y encontró en esa fuerza mayor estabilidad que en los elementos de la naturaleza. Comprendió que estos estaban ligados a su estado de humor y comenzó a meditar, aunque tuvo que acudir a Loki para ello.

Loki se encontraba en la torre de astronomía cuando Sigyn entró y se lo encontró absorto en su lectura. Estaba leyendo un ensayo en latín, y Sigyn no pudo evitar unirse a él. Leyeron junto a la ventana durante una hora e intercambiaron conocimientos sobre la cultura romana y su mitología. Después, se sentaron en el suelo, el uno frente al otro, con una vela encendida entre ellos. Sigyn se percató de que Loki estaba algo gruñón con ella, pero decidió mirarlo por el lado positivo y reírse sin tapujos ante la situación; sabía que Loki tenía su faceta amable, así que se divertía bastante haciéndolo rabiar cuando se mostraba tan frívolo porque en algún momento terminaba sonriendo.

–¿Pero de qué sirve la meditación? –insistió Sigyn, pese a la instructiva explicación que le había dado Loki anteriormente– Entiendo que es una forma de desconexión, de abstraerse de esta realidad y buscar el equilibrio en uno mismo, pero no entiendo cómo puede aplicarse en el día a día o en medio de un conflicto.

Loki suspiró y, como tenía los ojos cerrados, hizo un aspaviento dramático y tedioso con la cabeza.

–Practicando la meditación se consigue incrementar la concentración y los sentidos. Se trata de entrenar esa capacidad mental para prevenir un momento de pánico que pueda desatar tus habilidades mágicas –razonó Loki, el del pelo azabache. Sigyn lo miró con actitud reflexiva, y su silencio hizo que Loki espabilara y saliera de su trance para exponer esta idea en unas palabras más sencillas– ¿No lo entiendes? Consiste en…

–He entendido lo que me has dicho. –le interrumpió Sigyn con fastidio– Por ejemplo, la rabia es un sentimiento muy difícil de pelear… –propuso Sigyn, aunque nunca había sentido una rabia profunda contra nadie. Vio a Loki asentir, y del mismo modo que ella lo había interrumpido, él la interrumpió:

–Cuando siento rabia, los objetos a mi alrededor tienden a salir volando o a caerse de las superficies. Una manera de dominar esa rabia es concentrándose en un sonido, un olor o un recuerdo que te distraiga de dicha rabia. En la meditación hay que dejar la mente en blanco; la mejor manera de hacerlo es concentrándose en exactamente lo mismo hasta que tu mente caiga en un pacífico trance.

Sigyn asintió con la cabeza, observando con asombro el reflejo de la vela en los ojos esmeralda de Loki. Para Sigyn, la virtud más atractiva de Loki era su inteligencia, además de su misteriosa mirada. Su sabiduría le inspiraba y a menudo prefería pasar el tiempo con él que con el resto de sus amigos; le gustaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir y aprender de su destreza.

Estas visitas a Loki acabaron reduciendo su ansiedad. De pronto, con la colaboración de Loki y el resto, Sigyn comenzó a disfrutar de su día a día en el palacio. Consiguió dividir bien su tiempo y siempre le quedaba algo libre para bajar a la ciudad, para perderse en pequeñas librerías de Asgard, o para encontrarse con Theoric.

Desde la fiesta, Sigyn se había reunido con él un par de veces. La primera fue pura coincidencia: vio a Theoric retar en un duelo a Sif, y aprendió de los movimientos y las tácticas de ambos desde una distancia segura. La segunda fue voluntaria: Theoric la llevó a una preciosa terraza en una zona de Asgard que no conocía y que estaba plagada de cerezos que cubrían el suelo de pétalos rosas.

Aquella mañana, exactamente dos semanas después de llegar a palacio, Sigyn la pasó una vez más en su compañía. Se encontraba en el mercado de Asgard, donde los artesanos se reunían para vender sus piezas. Era un día señalado porque había mercaderes de los nueve reinos y se vendían todo tipo de curiosidades. Sigyn se encontraba ojeando unas telas muy valiosas, suaves y con adornos de cristales de Niflheim, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro con el dedo índice y después le tapó los ojos entre risas. No se asustó porque había reconocido su perfume, así que Sigyn apartó esas manos y se giró sonriente para saludar a Theoric.

–Buenos días, princesa –la saludó con voz aterciopelada. Sigyn puso los ojos en blanco por dicho apelativo. No es que no le gustara que la trataran como una princesa, pero ella jamás sería una, así que no había necesidad de llenarle de pájaros la cabeza– ¿Qué está mirando, Sigyn? –preguntó Theoric, que siempre mostraba gran interés incluso por aquello que no le interesaba; prestaba atención y ponía mucho esmero en entender las ambiciones de los demás.

–Tan sólo unas telas.

–¿A caso quiere hacerse una alfombra? –bromeó, acariciando la gruesa tela de satén mientras rodeaba con su brazo la estrecha figura de Sigyn.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tierna y reprochable.

–Pensaba hacerme un vestido con eso –protestó, echando su peso hacia él para disfrutar del contacto físico con Theoric. Éste rio entre dientes y se acarició la barba, inspeccionando una muestra de tela diferente, esta vez blanca y demasiado vaporosa.

–¿Y no preferiría una como ésta? –preguntó, alzando las cejas de forma sugerente y guasona.

–Quizá para el día en que me muera. Es horrible… –bromeó en voz baja, sin querer ofender al elfo de la luz que las vendía. Theoric reprimió una carcajada, y cogiéndola de la mano, paseó con Sigyn por todos los escaparates ambulantes. A mediodía almorzaron juntos y se despidieron al anochecer después de haber pasado una velada en los manantiales de Asgard tomando algo de vino.

Theoric la escoltó hasta su habitación. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, y ambos se acercaron hasta su puerta en susurros. El runrún de sus risas era también muy discreto, aunque Sigyn pensaba que estaban llamando bastante la atención. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y paró abruptamente al llegar a sus aposentos. Entonces, Theoric recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos los delicados pómulos de Sigyn y la miró de arriba abajo con ojos brillantes. Tenía el pelo engominado para atrás y las orejas expuestas, adornadas con pequeños aros de plata en todo su contorno. Su vestido era corto y de material grueso, de un intenso azul egipcio y con un bordado meticuloso que se asemejaba a las escamas de un dragón; en cuanto a su calzado, sus sandalias altas le recordaban a las de una gladiadora. Le apasionaba absolutamente todo de esa mujer.

Theoric se inclinó despacio hacia ella. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Sigyn se mordió el labio en anticipación, colocó sus manos sobre su armadura y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y placentero beso. Luego, se volvió algo más caluroso, y enseguida se apartaron cuando escucharon pasos.

Thor los pasó de largo con una sonrisa bribona, y al pasar junto a Theoric chocó su mano y se inclinó con cortesía hacia Sigyn.

–Buenas noches, Lady Sigyn.

Sigyn sonrió avergonzada, como una niña a la que le habían pillado en medio de una travesura. Miró los ojos de Theoric, tan mansos como el mar, y tras besarlo una segunda vez, se despidió con modestia y pasó diez minutos apoyada al otro lado de la puerta, apretando mucho los ojos por la adrenalina acumulada. Theoric se mordió el puño, emocionado, y machó con calma pero con la mente abrumada.


End file.
